


Star City Marksmen

by Cdngirl_85



Series: Star City Marksmen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Hockey, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: After 5 years playing in Europe, Oliver Queen comes home to play for his hometown team. He's a hot shot hockey player that doesn't need to improve his game. Walks in Felicity Smoak, Star City Marksmen newest Analytics specialists. Butting heads are just the beginning, but instead of hating each other they become friends. Oliver becomes protective of her, he's starting to fall.





	1. Welcome Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story. I love hockey and Arrow, so I wanted to do a story to combine them both. So there might be some words or phrasing that you might not know, I will try to put definitions in the beginning notes. But if I miss one you don't understand, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

As Oliver walked into the arena for the morning practice his knee was sore and stiff. After 5 years of being over in Europe playing hockey, the Star City Marksmen contacted his agent and offered him a try-out contract before the season started. He was the hometown boy coming back to try out for the team that he loved since he was 5 years old. He trained hand and he made the team, now it was middle of the season and he was the leading scorer on the Marksmen.

“Hey Oliver,” he could hear Ray call from behind him. He turns and greets his teammates.

“Palmer,” Oliver said as he waited for Ray to catch up to him. “How’s your morning going?”

“Good,” as he stepped on his bad knee and a sharp pain made him wince. There was awkward silence between the two of them as they walk into the dressing room. Oliver really didn’t talk much to his teammates since joining the team in September. Unless it had to do with the game, he doesn’t talk about his personal life and some goes with the team to him.

Getting changed into his Marksman green short and team shirt to start his morning stretching and exercise before on-ice practice starts, Roy Harper plops down beside him and groans. Oliver turns his head and looks over at his left-wing line mate with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey,” Roy said turning his head to the side. “Mornin!”

“Good Morning,” Oliver replied as he pulls the shirt over his body. Roy looks down at the lightly faded scar on that went down the left side of his body. He was rarely self conscience about his body, but today was one of those days he was. Remembering when he got that scar from a rogue skate that slice open his side over in Europe two years ago against a Russian team.

“How’s it going man?” Roy stood up and started stripping off his clothes without a care in the world. He was in his 2nd year in the league and he worked his way up to the top line with his excellent play. 

“Same old shit, Harper.” Oliver sat there as Roy stood there in his bright red boxer briefs. Oliver just shook his head at how comfortable he was with other people around.

“Good Morning, team.” John Diggle walked out of office with Lyla Diggle, John’s wife, and the General Manager of the Marksmen. A short woman was standing beside the two of them, her blond hair pulled back and dark rimmed glasses framed her bright blue eyes. “I want to introduce a new member of the front office, she will be working closely with the coaching staff and hopefully you guys.”

Oliver didn’t really care about who was become a part of the front office, taking another quick look at the blond women in a tight knee length skirt and white top he tuned out. Putting on his head phones and starting his workout mix, he slid his knee brace in to place.

Felicity stood there nervously as Lyla’s husband John introduce her to the hockey team. She didn’t know anything about hockey but she was there for Analytics and Statistics part of the organisation. She didn’t really care about the sports aspects, but this was a job that would very interesting. She looked around the large room and couldn’t help but stare, so many good-looking men. Half naked men, her hand traveled up to make sure she wasn’t drooling.

“Wow,” she whispered to herself as she looked at the tall brunette across the room taking off his sweatshirt. His chest was nicely toned and her eyes traveled down to the very chiselled six-pack.

“Everyone this is Felicity Smoak,” John finished his mini speech. She looked up and gave everyone a huge smile. There were his hi’s, hey’s and what’s up coming from all around the room. “She is the new analytics analyst.”

She giggled as most of the team had this look of confusing looks on there faces. “It’s okay guys. I mostly worked on computer to make you guys win,” she spoke up and saw there faces ease. “I’ll let you guys finishing stripping…I mean get naked…damn it I mean changed.” She mentally face-palmed herself. She heard a few of the guys laughing as she rumbled on about them being naked.

“Come on,” Lyla spoke up. “I’ll give you the grand tour and show you where your office is.”

Felicity gave two thumbs up and followed her out of the room, last thing that she saw was a tall blond-haired man getting up and walk towards another room. His dark scruff lined his sharp jaw she just wanted to run her fingers though. She watched him walk out of the room and she thought that was one hot man.

 

Oliver was stretching out his knee after the hard practice he just had, he wanted to get out of here and go home to relax. He was heading out of the training room heading to his stall when he rounded the corner and someone smacked right into his sweaty chest. He looked down and saw the curvy blond from earlier in the day.

“Oh wow, you’re sweaty,” Felicity said, thinking it was her head but the look on his face told her other things. “Oh, crap did I say that out loud?”

Oliver smiled, this was the first time in a long time he had a genuine smile on his face.

“Hi,” he paused. “Felicity Smoak. I’m Oliver Queen.” 

“Hello,” was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She gripped the files that were against her chest a bit tighter. 

“The team is all a buzz about the new blond girl doing the stats for the teams.” Oliver said as he folded his arms across his chest.

“It’s the Analytics.” She snapped back. “Not stats.” She looked at his arms that were bulging out from under his t-shirt and her mouth went completely dry.

“Oh okay,” Oliver stood there with a smile on his face, was he trying to flirt with her.

“I need to go,” she stepped to the side completely ignored his flirting. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen.”

“Mr. Queen was my father, just call me Ollie.”

“Oh no, that sounds douchy. But it’s nice to meet you, Oliver.” Felicity said confidently, she looked up at him and saw the surprise look on his face. He may be extremely good-looking hockey player but he didn’t have to try so hard to be that douchy hockey player guy. Felicity started to walk away from him.

“Felicity,” saying her name with a breathy tone. She turned around and he was slowly went down on one knee to pick up the red pen that must of dropped when she was shifting her items around in her arms. “I think your forgetting something?”

He held the red pen up so that she could grab it, Felicity looked down and could feel the blush start on her face. She snatched the pen out of his hand and mumbled a thank you as she turned and quickly headed down the hall. 

Oliver got up slowly from his bad knee, groaning he watched her disappeared around the corner. There was something about her, he just couldn’t place quiet yet.


	2. Chirping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is getting ready for a important game, and so everyone is stressed. Oliver is getting his head in the game, but Felicity wants to make sure the team succeeds. But for some reason Oliver doesn't like how she wants to help the team, so there are some intense moments. Will this hurt or help? Let's find out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chirping-The act of mocking another player, ref, or fan. Primarily ridiculous and childlike remarks
> 
> Hey Everyone, I'm back for a new chapter...I'm going to try and post Thursday or early Friday from now on. Let's just hope I can keep to the schedule lol. All mistakes are my own sorry if there was any.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the kudos and awesome comments, you guys rock!! Like I said before if there is terms you don't understand let me know and I'll put the definition up. Sometimes I get out of hand with the hockey terms haha.

Oliver was stepping off the ice after an optional light practice, there was important game coming up against the Edmonton Oilers that was tomorrow. Dig didn’t want the team to be tired for the game. With there young hot shot captain they were the team to beat in their conference, Oliver was already getting his head in game. Tossing off his sweaty gloves he passed them to one of the equipment guys. Placing his stick in wooden holder outside of the locker room, he walked through the doors and saw everyone was gathered in the room. 

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked Roy as he striped out of his practice jersey tossing it in the large hamper just off to the side of his stall.

“Dig called a short meeting as we came off the ice. He did say what it’s all about.” Roy answered Oliver as he kept striping out of his equipment. 

“Fantastic.” Oliver wasn’t really interested on what Dig needed to say, it was probably to confirm the lines for tomorrow. He gets up and heads to the shower area to rinse off the sweat from his body. But making sure that he grabbed his shorts for after the shower.

Felicity was finishing the calculations on the stats she needed for her first team meeting. John was going to let her run some numbers by the players just so they know how their play was. She knows that she might piss some of the players off but this was her job she was hired for. Gathering the paperwork beside her and she headed in to the large changing room.

Walking in, the first thing Felicity saw was Ray Palmer’s shirtless body walking across the floor. “Oh shit,” she said to her self trying to fight off the blush she knew was coming.

“Felicity,” a deep voice behind her spoke making her jump. Turning around she dropped the loose papers, they scattered all over the dark green carpet. “Crap,” she said bent down and started to pick up the papers. She looked up and saw the coach Mr. Diggle crouch down beside her to help her out.

“Sorry Felicity, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said as he stood up and handing her the papers her gathered.

“It’s okay, I was busy staring at naked men.” Felicity slapped a hand over her mouth realising what she said and who she said it too. “Shit!”

Diggle started to laugh as Felicity looked around to make sure nobody else heard her say that comment. “It’s okay, Felicity no one else heard you.” Felicity took her hand down and let out the breath she was holding. “Ready for this team meeting?”

“As much as I could be,” she tried to sound confident but she knew she wasn’t ready to talk in front of all these men that figured she didn’t know what she was talking about.

All John could do was smile at her, he stepped past her and he nudged his head to step farther in to the room. He stood on front of the potential line board and waited a second before getting everyone’s attention Felicity took a deep breath in and took the step forward to stand beside him.

“All right team,” John raised his voice to get everyone’s attention. The chattering took a second to stop and everyone was looking up to their coach. Felicity stood a little behind him watching as he drew his team attention. As she looked around she noticed that there was one stall empty, she knew it was Oliver Queen’s stall.

Just as John was introducing her so she could start her first meeting. Oliver walked in wearing only a pair of loose fitting green athletic shorts and a towel wrapped around his neck. Felicity opened her mouth to speak but choked on the air she took in, she was trying to stop coughing but it took a couple of seconds.

After she got her coughing under control, she looked up and the whole room was smirking at her. “Sorry, I’m just nervous. There is way too many hot shirtless in this room…I mean never mind.”

She counted down 3, 2, 1 to get her bearings back, “Anyways, guys I know tomorrow is a big game against Edmonton?” she looked up at John for confirmation. He nodded and she continued, “Well I’ve gone though some of the stats from the previous games. My calculations is that the second line should start tomorrow instead of the top line. The Corsi numbers…” Felicity looked up and around the room, there was questioning looks but there was a few not impressed faces.

“The shots on goal, missed shots and blocked shots all added up.” The faces finally understood what she was talking about. “Anywho, James’ line is producing more shots which is scoring more goals. Roy and Barry’s Corsi numbers are fine but Oliver is brought down the first lines average which is….”

“EXCUSE ME!!” A deep growl came from across the room. Felicity trying not to look startled, she looked up and saw that Oliver was standing up with a furious look on his face, “How dare you…you just can’t come in this room and tell me how to play my game.” He stepped forward towards her.

“Well my calculations say other wise; your game is lacking the last few weeks. So, I don’t see why you are getting mad at me for you not being on your game.” Felicity moved forward to step toe to toe with Oliver.

“EXCUSE ME!!” Oliver bellowed at her. “How dare you?” 

“It’s my job to make this team a Stanley cup contending team and right now you are the weak link maybe you should get your head out of your ass. Figure out what your issue is,” she was standing up to this man that towered over her even in her 4-inch heels. Poking him as she spoke towards the end of her sentence.

“Maybe… we should take a step back,” Diggle stepped forward trying to get in between Felicity and Oliver.

Both Felicity and Oliver were intensely staring at each other, Felicity was furious. How dare this stupid athlete question how do she does her job. She’s a MIT graduate, she doesn’t need this BS.

“I don’t care if you’re a MIT whatever, you don’t know what the hell you are talking about! Don’t tell me how to play my game,” Oliver raised voice echoed throughout the room. Oliver couldn’t believe the words coming out of this tiny blond woman. She has the balls to tell him that his game is lacking and he’s bring his line down. His play was fine, he’s been a little off because of his knee but he’s been producing just fine.

Felicity realised that she said her thoughts, but this guy was a piece of work. “Just because it’s not coming from your coach doesn’t mean it isn’t true. I know what I’m doing with the numbers, and I know that they are right. I may not know how to play hockey but I know math and it says you need to pick up your game, hotshot!” 

The room was silent as the two of them were staring at each other with angry red faces.

“Why are they staring at each other like that?” Roy asked Mick that was sitting beside him. All Mick did was grunt and shrug his shoulder, going back to adjusting his helmet.

Oliver snapped his stare from the intense blue eyes that was staring in to him. He threw a dirty look over to Roy and then faced the angry women again, “You have no idea what you are talking about, so why don’t you go back to your office and…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, you egotistical douche. All you know is hockey, and lately you can’t even do that.” She was pissed off now, “I need a breath.” She walked around him flipping her hair making sure the end of her hair hit his bare arm. She walked out the doors heading down to her office, “What a fucking jerk.” She walked back in to her office still fuming. She didn’t even get to finish her meeting because of Oliver and that made her even more mad.

Oliver just stood there as the whole team watched her walk out of the room. He’s never been so mad at anymore like that before, he was madder that his pride took over towards the end. He didn’t like that, she was questioning everything that makes him, him. But deep down her standing up for herself like that, turned him on and that bothered him even more. So when he turned around and looked at Diggle, he knew what that smirk his coaches face was for.

“Damn it,” he mumbled as he made his way back to stall and sat back down in a huff.

“Blondie has a point, Queen. You play as been sucking the big one lately.” Mick said leaning across Roy.

“Whatever, Heatwave.” Queen picked up his phone and saw that he had a text message from his sister. Still in the back of his mind he couldn’t get the small blond girl that know how to push his buttons.

 

It’s been a few days since the blow up at the team meeting, Felicity hadn’t seen Oliver since then. At the moment, she didn’t really care she was to busy working on some coding for a new program she wanted to run by Lyla in next weeks meeting. She was excited for this and couldn’t wait to see what they said, it would make the statistics much easier to follow for the whole organization. Concentrating so much on her coding that she didn’t see the person standing in her door way. 

Oliver was walking past her office on the way out to his vehicle when he looked through the large window and saw her sitting in front of her computer. She was typing away so fast he was mesmerized with her delicate fingers could do. He hadn’t seen her for a few days and each day he felt more and more guilty for what happen between them. Plus, most of his teammates were busting his balls for being a dick to her. He stopped at her door and just watched her type away without a care in the world. Leaning against the door, he just watched her. Finally he coughed but she didn’t budge from what she was doing. He stepped into the office, he saw her reach for the Twizzlers package on the edge of her desk. Oliver grabbed the package before she could get her hand on it.

“What the fuck?” Felicity reached across the desk for a Twizzler. She couldn’t feel the package, she looked up and saw Oliver holding her package of junk food. “What do you want?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

There was a short uncomfortable silence between them. “I’m sorry.” Oliver quietly said. “My pride took over when….”

“Oliver stop, it’s fine, I made you feel non-man like in front of his team. I just want to make sure this team does it best and maybe doing it in the room in front of people. I didn’t mean to deball you…” she picked up a red pen that was in front of her so she could calm her nerves.

“Felicity,” he took a breath. 

“Sorry, 3…2…1,” Felicity looked up at Oliver and there was a small smile on his face. The smile traveled all the way up to his eyes had adding a certain sparkle to them. “I’m sorry too.” Again, there was a awkward silence between the two of them.

“Okay, well I should go.” Oliver said taking a step forward and placing the package back on her desk. She went to grab the package quickly and the red pen flew out of hand landing beside his sneakered covered feet.

“Oh crap,” Felicity got up from her desk quickly.

Oliver bent down and picked up the pen. “You have a thing for red pens, don’t you?”

“Umm…” she was starting to blush.

“That’s okay, I think I’m starting to like red pens too. They make the page brighter to look at.” He smiled and handed the red pen back to Felicity. “Have a nice night, Ms. Smoak.”

She looked at him and smiled, “You too, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver walked out of her office with a smile on his face. If he would have turned back, he would have seen the same smile on Felicity’s face. Maybe that little battle was the best thing to happen to there two total most opposite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to do a slow burn, you have to show the bad parts before you get to the good stuff right?


	3. Home-Ice Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, Oliver is out with his teammates one night and Felicity walks in for drinks with her friends. She wearing a knock out dress, but of course things don't go the way you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home-ice advantage - The ability to make the last line change and having your own fans there for moral support.
> 
> Hey everyone, thank for all the comments from the last chapter. This one is a short one, just to move the story along showing some Oliver jealously. A little not a lot. He thought he was in a good place but sometimes Home-ice advantage doesn't work out so well.

As Oliver walked in to the restaurant/lounge, he was meeting most of the team for supper. Some of the of the player decided to skip to do other things. Sitting at the largest table in the dining room, Barry, Mick, Ray, and Roy were talking amongst each other.

“Hey, look everyone Queenie is here.” Mick said lifting up his bottle of semi-cheap beer.

Each one of them looked up and greeted him as he sat down in the nearest chair that she walked up too. The seat was facing the large cherry stained bar that stretched across the back of the restaurant. His sight caught Caitlyn sitting at a small table off to the side of the bar with a dark brunette, they both holding on to fruity looking drinks. He turned his attention back to his teammates, Barry was giving him a strange look. “What?”

“What are you looking at?” Barry asked leaning forward so the rest of the team couldn’t here them.

“Who’s the girl with Doctor Snow?” Oliver asked.

Barry turned around and found Caitlyn immediately. “Oh, that’s Iris West?”

Oliver gave Barry a look for him to add information to that statement. “She is friends with the doc, actually Iris is…” Barry added and Oliver saw a small blush start on his skin.

“Iris is your girlfriend?” Oliver finished Barry statement, he just wanted to see him uneasy for a bit. For some as fast as him on the ice, he gets embarrassed faster.

“Yeah,” Barry said as quiet as possible. He fully looked up at Oliver and had a huge smile on his face. “We just started seeing each other. She’s a reporter for the paper, she is an amazing journalist. We just clicked on night…”

“Good for you, Barry.” Oliver said just as he feels the air slightly change and a orange scent filled his nose. He looks up towards the door he just came in from, Felicity walked through the door. Oliver stop breathing just for a second when he looked at what she was wearing. The talkative blond stood there in most revealing black dress, the shoulders were slightly peaking out at top. As his eyes traveled down her body there was large cut-outs just above her hips, this dress made his jeans suddenly tight.

“Hey Oliver,” someone greeted him, he threw up a wave as his eyes were still on the blond women that entered the restaurant. She looked around seeing Caitlyn and Iris call her over to the table, she smiled beautifully and made her way over to sit down with the two women.

“Oh wow, Lissy cleans up good.” He hears Roy spoke up and most of the team looks over at her, Oliver wanted to tell them to stop looking at her. ‘Lissy’ he thinks, ‘why did he call her that.’ He looks around the table and everyone turned back except Ray. “Fuck this,” Oliver said getting up from his seat. He headed towards the bar trying not to cause any attention to be drawn to him as he passed by the table the three girls were sitting at.

 

Felicity saw him sitting at the table as soon as she walked in to the restaurant. She knew that they were meeting here for a team supper from what Roy told her earlier that day. When Caitlyn caught her before leaving for the day, she was invited for drink and wasn’t allowed to say no. Felicity didn’t know what made her wear this dress, she had a feeling when she saw the dress in her closet. She maybe cold since it was middle of winter, but she felt good, she could feel that he was staring at her since she walked in. Felicity tried not to look over at him but it was hard, she kept staring at the grey Henley that he was wearing. His arms spilling out of the shirt, god his arms were huge. She wondered how they would feel around her body.

She shakes her head and looks around the room finally spotting Caitlyn sitting with another girl. ‘Oh Crap’ she thought, “Hopefully I don’t babble to much’. She steps towards the table the two girls were sitting at. The whole time she could feel intense eyes following her, she looked to the side quickly. Oliver eyes were following her, his stare was so intense that her body went warm.

“Felicity,” Caitlyn got up from her seat. She was dressed in a simple blue dress. Felicity looked over at the other girl and saw she was wearing a leather skirt and white top, again casual. Caitlyn gave her a huge hug.

“I think I over dressed for drinks,” Felicity mumbled.

“Oh, you look fantastic, this is Iris West awesome reporter.” Caitlyn said as she sat down pointing to one of the empty chairs. “Iris West this Felicity Smoak, our fearless computer analysis.”

“Hi Iris.” Felicity put out her hand to shake, but Iris got up and hugged her the life out of her. “I can’t breathe…”

Iris laughed and let go, “Sorry, but I’m finally getting the women that put Oliver Queen in his place.” Felicity looked at her and then towards the table the team was sitting at. Oliver was still staring at her.

“How did you find out about that?” Felicity asked as she took the seat beside Iris, she could see Oliver in the corner of her eye. She put her hand on her head totally embarrassed.

“Barry told me how epic Oliver got his ass handed to him by the little blonde women in high heels,” Iris laughed.

“Yeah it was…how do you know The Flash?” Felicity smiled as she said Barry’s nickname.

“Oh god, that nickname is so cheesy sometimes, like when he talks about himself in the third person. But he’s my boyfriend.” Iris smiled as she said the last part.

Just as Felicity was about to say something she saw Oliver heading towards the table. She shut her mouth quickly with a yelp as Oliver approached the table.

“Oliver, fancy meeting you here.” Caitlyn smiled as she look between Oliver and Felicity. He took a stand position very close to the blond was sitting down.

“I saw you ladies over here and decided to come over to say hi.” Oliver threw his ‘Ollie Queen’ smile at the three women. Oliver looked down at Felicity, she was avoiding looking up at him. His body snagged a bit, “How is everything tonight?”

All three women said good, just as waitress came by the table. “Can I get you anything, love?” Directing her questions to Felicity.

“Can I have a Jack and Coke?” Felicity said so the waitress could hear. A wide-eyed Oliver stood by her, “What?” she narrowed her eyes towards him 

“I thought you would a fruity drink person,” Oliver wanted to face-palmed himself as soon as the words lift his mouth.

“Just because I wear high heels and a dress like this doesn’t mean I don’t drink Jack Daniels…I do like my fruity drinks but tonight is a JD night.”

“You do look beautiful,” Oliver spoke quietly, Felicity didn’t think he heard him right. She looks up at him, his eyes were darken but still sparkled blue.

The waitress came back with her drink quickly, she nodded towards her. Oliver stood there for a few moments longer in complete silence before saying, “Well I’ll let you get back to your drinks ladies, have a nice night.” The other two say good-bye and he walks towards the bar. He motions to the bartender, “Can I get you something?” the bartender slid over to stand in front of Oliver

“Yeah that table there,” he pointed to the table where Felicity, Caitlyn and Iris were sitting. “Put everything on my tab.”

“No problem,” Oliver hands over his card, he wanted to make sure they had a nice night and he just wanted them to have fun. 

As he walks back to the table the team was at, he passes their table lightly brushes his fingers against Felicity’s back praying she doesn’t notice to much. He noticed the slight shiver as she turns to see what touched her. Oliver knew it was a creepy thing to do, but he just needed to feel her skin against his finger tips. Getting back to the table most of the team was there now, he sat down and joined in on the conversation with his teammates were having.

The few times Ray mention how hot Felicity looked was getting on Oliver’s nerves. He just needs to back off Oliver thought as his hand went into a clenched fist. Knowing why deep down, but he didn’t want to admit it how he was starting to feel about Felicity. A couple of puck bunnies showed up and but his mind was still was thinking about the beautiful blond women sitting across the restaurant. Just as one of the girls sat on his lap, he looked up and saw Felicity’s face. The frown came across clear as day, this wasn’t who he wanted to sit there.

He pushes the girl off him, gets up and leaves the restaurant before he makes more of a fool of himself. Before he steps out though the doors, he looks at Felicity. Her back was turned facing the two girls, but he could see that her shoulders were slump forward. Same and disgust hit him hard as he heads out the door to get to his car, he needs to get his head in to game mode for tomorrows game. As he lays in bed after having a cold shower thinking about the dress she was wearing tonight, his mind couldn’t stop thinking about her and how she looked at him when those girls showed up.

“Fuck!” she says to himself as he lays, slamming his arms down on the bed. That’s all he needs again the label of playboy again. He knew he wasn’t going to get sleep tonight, all he could see when he closed his eyes was that black dress and her kiss on his lips,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Puck Bunnies are the girls that seek out hockey players so they could sleep with them.**
> 
> I promise that things are going to be picking up a bit, remember slow burn. :)


	4. Neutral Zone Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things between Oliver and Felicity awkward, there is jealously that flares up and some spying on. But again Oliver sticks his foot in his mouth...but there is a salmon ladder appearance so yay!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neutral zone trap - A defensive strategy focused on preventing the opposing team from proceeding with the puck through the neutral zone (the area between both blue lines) and attempting to take the puck from the opposing team.
> 
> Hello everyone sorry for the long wait, there was some stuff that came up but I'm back. Hope everyone is still with me, this chapter is just a go between. Hope everyone enjoys it and I promise that next chapter is a good one.

Felicity was working on some calculations from the last couple of games. The team has been on 6 games winning streak for the last two weeks. Ever since the team meeting where Felicity and Oliver had it out, the team had been working 110% to make sure they would win. As she puts the shoots vs goals for Oliver in to her computer, she waited for the calculation’s when she noticed that the halls were quieter then usual. Felicity looked up at the clock and saw it was 9 pm.

“Holy crap!” Felicity stretched her arms up above her head. She let out a huge moan as she moved her head from side to side, her neck cracked. As she let her arms fall from above, she decided to pack it in for the night. Making sure that everything was saved before shutting down her computer. As she walked out of her office, turning her head she could hear clanging of metal on metal coming from somewhere down the hall. Looking towards the main work-out room, Felicity bit on her bottom lip as she tried to decide if she should go check on what was making the sound. Her curious won out and she stepped towards the sound, as she got closer and closer the metal sound got louder. She stepped through the opened doors, but didn’t see anyone working out. Turning to her right she saw Oliver, he was shirtless hanging from a bar in the middle of this ladder looking thing that went up to the ceiling.

“Oh wow,” Felicity whispered to herself. She stood there and watch him work as he used his entire body to make his way up each level. The way he swung his legs up while he used his sweaty middle to power his arms to move up to the next level, he would repeat it again and again. Making all his muscles move making Felicity feel light headed as she continued to watch his sweaty, ripped body. She wasn’t paying attention because the next thing she knew she heard a large thud.

Her eyes went wide and quickly bent down to snatch her bag up off the floor. She turned on her heel and practically ran down the long hallway. Praying that he was in involved in his workout that he didn’t hear or see her watching him.

 

Oliver was working threw his 3rd run through on the Salmon Ladder. He was pushing himself more in the last couple of weeks, then he has in the last two years. Ever since that small blond that walked right into his life, and him that he was not playing his game. But in his opinion, he was playing the best hockey of his life.

As he made it up another rung a faint citrus scent filled his nose. He hung on the metal bar for a second and looked over towards the door. Oliver couldn’t see anything, Felicity suddenly popped into his mind. He swung his body again going up to the next level, there was something about her that he couldn’t stop thinking about. He hung there letting his body relax before going up another level. His muscles were starting to burn but he knew it was good for them.

A thud came from outside of the work out room, he looked over towards the door again. This time he saw a peek of blond hair come into his view. He just knew it Felicity that was somewhere by the door, a slight smile appeared on his face. She was watching him, his whole body got a burst of energy and made his way up the rest of the salmon ladder. The only thing he wished was he wanted to see her face of what he was doing.

 

The next day, Oliver walked in to the arena with a huge smile on his face. There were a few dreams that he had last night that made him take a cold shower this morning. He saw her red mini cooper already here which means he gets to see her today. Walking in to the dressing room, he saw most of the team going though their game day rituals. He started to get changed for his morning work out.

Just as he was finished slipping on his shorts, he grabbed his towel and made his way to the bikes to warm up before taking the ice. He decided to take the long way there he could walk by Felicity’s office. He puffed out his bare chest and looked over. When he looked in the window he almost stops in place, because Ray was sitting on her desk. Ray is flirting with her, and she just sat there taking it all in.

All Felicity wanted to do is get back to work, but Ray wasn’t leaving. He just kept on going on about some charity work he was doing for the team. He was trying to impress her but she couldn’t care less about anything that was coming out of his mouth. She had to do a bunch of calculations for tomorrow’s meeting. Something in the corner of her eye off caught her attention, she saw Oliver slowly walking by her window. He had a angry look on his face, she smiled at him. But he just turned his head and walked down the hall towards the workout room.

After Felicity finally got rid of Ray, because he had to get warmed up for practice. She finally finished all the calculations she needed she could hear the guys down the hallway. Roy popped in and asked her for an update from the last couple of games to see what he needed to work on. She found his stats and printed out the sheet with the Zone stats, Corsi and Fenwick percentages. He looked over the sheet and thank Felicity for everything, taking off towards his stall. She printed off a couple of sheets for a few more players and headed out towards the stalls.

Walking in to the room completely, there was no one sitting or even hanging out in the large area. She turned around and headed towards the workout room. This time she walked in and Oliver was on the ladder thing again. Only this time Oliver was facing away from her this time, she watched as his back muscles moved as he went up another level on the bar he was on. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of green semi-lose shorts. As he hung there, he began to swing slightly before he went up another level. The slight curve in of his sides, his whole body was toned and in shape. Using his mid section, he swung up another level. He switched his hands around on the bar and started to do pull-ups as he crossed his ankles. Felicity’s mouth went completely dry, she stood there and watched Oliver do pull-up after pull-up. She was content watching this sweaty, toned man work out, that she didn’t hear someone come up behind her.

“Lis,” Roy touched Felicity’s shoulder. Making her jump and papers to the floor, scattering all over the place.

“Holy fucking hell, Roy Harper.” Felicity stepped to the side with a hand on heart as she bent down to pick up the papers she dropped.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he bent down to help her.

“Umm…I was…” she looked up and saw Oliver wiping off the sweat from his body. She didn’t even hear him jump down from his work out. He was watching the two of them with a small smile on his face. 

Roy looked up and saw Oliver over by the Salmon Ladder, “You got distracted.” His eyebrow went up and a small smirk showed up on his face.

“What no…of course not. I realized the people I was looking for wasn’t here so…” Felicity knew she was starting to babble, because she was nervous. Roy just shook her head, she knew he got her watching Oliver work-out.

Felicity closed her mouth, sucking in her lips. “Anyway...” Roy said. 

“Did you have any questions on the sheet I gave you?” Felicity asked.

“Oh yeah.” He paused. “Are these numbers from the last night’s game too?”

“Of course, they are from the last 3 games and this line is for the rest of the season. Just so you can see how much you improved.” Felicity said as she pointed to the paper she was holding for someone else.

“What is she doing?” Finally, Oliver spoke as he took a drink of water and walked over to them.

Roy turned his head and smiled, “I asked Lis to go over my stats with me every couple of games, just where I need to improve and stuff.”

“Oh,” Oliver looked surprised. Felicity could feel a blush start, Oliver was just continued to stare at her. 

“It’s helped a lot.” Roy said breaking the look they were looking at each other. 

“Well maybe Lis can do the same thing for me.” Oliver knew as soon as those words left his mouth he sounded like a dickhead. He looks at her and knew he was right.

‘He had some nerve,’ she thought to herself. “I tried that and you didn’t like what I said.” She paused with a huff. “And only my friends call me Lis.”

“What I’m not your friend?” Oliver face palmed internally. 

“Nope, you are a jerk face.” Felicity turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Oliver frowned as he watched her walk away, “Fuck!” Oliver spoke looking at Roy. He was just shaking her head.

“ROY!” they both heard her yell from down the hall.

Shrugging at Oliver, Roy ran out of the room. Again, Oliver put on his playboy mask and he made a complete ass of himself. He knew he would have to apologize again, but he was going to give her some time before making it up to her. Oliver didn’t feel good about how he made her mad, he felt like crap and now he had to figure out how he could be her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a short one, but come on I had to have a salmon ladder chapter haha. Plus Roy being adorable :)


	5. Line Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the turning point in the miserable relationship between Felicity and Oliver, finally realizing that he has been a complete jerk to Felicity. He tries to get on her good side with a "I'm Sorry" and some coffee...but does it work. Let's read and find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line Change- During play, or after a whistle, a team may choose to switch out their forwards and/or their defensemen, in order to keep their players fresh, or to match certain players against certain opposing players.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the comments, sorry it took me so long to update... Life got in the way!!! Enjoy the new chapter!

Oliver hadn’t seen Felicity for a couple of days, ever since the stupid shit he said in the work-out room. After Oliver did some investigated he found out from Roy that Felicity was standing there a long time before Roy scared her. All Oliver could think about was that Felicity found him good looking, but that’s not all he was thinking about. He had been thinking about how much of an asshole he had been to her in the last few weeks. Then a thought popped into his head,

“Caitlyn,” he said sitting at his stall in the main locker room.

“Whatcha say?” Heatwave said as he was fixing the handle on his red hockey stick.

“Nothing, just ignore me.”

“Usually do!” He gave a smirk towards Oliver then back to repairing his stick.

Oliver shook his head and made his way to the medical room. Caitlyn was going over paper work on the clipboard she was holding, but Oliver looked around and saw there was no one in the room with her. “Hey Doctor Snow.”

“Oh hey Oliver, everything okay?” She asked as she put her clipboard down. “How’s your knee doing?”

“Everything is good, knee is fantastic. I was just wondering…” Oliver paused for a second trying to find the words. “I was just wondering if you know where Ms. Smoak was?”

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Oh she had to go to Vegas for a couple of days, she is visiting her mom. She should be back later today, Why?”

“I… just needed to talk to her about something,” Oliver said trying not to raise any suspicion. 

“I bet you do,” Caitlyn mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing at all. She will be back today.”

“Okay thanks.” Oliver nodded and turned around to leave the room.

“Yeah sure.” She picks up her clipboard again and continued to look over her list, shaking her head as she watched him leave in the corner of her eye.

Throughout the day, Oliver walked by her office every now and then. But every time he did she wasn’t there. The last time he walked by her office, she still wasn’t there and he knew that he would have to catch her tomorrow. Hopefully!

 

The next day, Oliver was on a mission when he got to the arena the next morning. He walked by everyone without saying hi and walked right up to Felicity’s office. He was tired, he didn’t get to sleep till 1 am because all he could think about was Felicity Smoak. As he stood in front of her door, he looked in the window and her lights were still off. Which meant that she still wasn’t in her office. Oliver let out a huge sigh and lightly kicked the bottom of her door to let out the small frustration. Turning around, he headed towards his locker room stall. Hopefully he can catch her later today.

Felicity walked in to the side door of the arena, her mini vacation to see her mom is what she needed to get her thoughts in order. Her mom, being her mom asked how it was working with sweaty men all day. Felicity just laughed it off because of course her mom would ask her that question. Walking to her office, she said hello to a couple of trainers that were talking outside their office. Then she bumped into Rene coming out of Caitlyn’s office. Unlocking her office, she walked in and felt like she was home again. Putting her bag down, she started up her computer and was ready to get to work since she missed a game or two when she was away.

Oliver stepped off the ice and handed his gloves to the equipment person waiting at the end of the hall, he was on a mission to get showered and change before everyone else. He needed to see Felicity before anyone else decided to pay her a visit. He was out of the shower and dressed in 5 minutes. Oliver headed out and stopped before the hall that her office is down. He turned to go to the media room where the coffee machine was and poured a cup, he took some cream and sugar because he didn’t know how she took her coffee. He headed towards her office, hoping the coffee would be a nice peace offering. Approaching her office, Oliver started to get butterflies. He was nervous, ‘why was he nervous’ he thought as he approached the first window of her office. He smiled when he saw her light was on, he walked around the corner and stood in her door frame. He walked her as the red pen was hanging out the side of her mouth, Oliver took a quick breath and raised his hand to knock.

Felicity was staring at her screen when a smell of cologne drifted in her nose. A second later there was a knock at her door. She looked up and Oliver was standing at her door holding a cup in his hand.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“Hello,” she said taking the pen out of her mouth and set it down beside her keyboard.

“I just wanted to bring her a cup of coffee as peace offering, I wanted to say I’m sorry for what a jerk I’ve been to you.” He placed the cup of coffee on the desk along with the creamer and sugar packages. The coffee scent instantly hit her nose and she realized that she was caffeine deprived. 

“Thanks,” Felicity picked up the coffee and brought her it up to her nose to smell it. She gave a soft moan and grabbed a creamer and both sugars, she poured all three in and gave it a stir with her pen. She pointed to the chair for him to sit down, he sat down and continued to look at her. “Go on.”

Oliver smiled. “I was a jerk and I’m sorry about the way I talked to you.”

“Jerkface actually.”

“Yes jerkface. I was being an absolute jerk and I’m sorry.” He paused. “I was hoping to start over and maybe become friends.”

Felicity smiled, “Well coffee was a good start, and I accept your apology. But if you’re an asshole again to me I will have to resort to violence.”

Oliver smiled, “Thank you.” 

She smiled back, “I know this would be a stretch but would you like me to go over what I do with some of the other players with their stats.”

Oliver looked in to her eyes only for a few second, but it was enough to break through his pride. “I would like that.” She smiles at him and hits a couple of keys on her computer. Her printer spits out a couple of sheets of his stats. Oliver sits on the edge of his seat as she goes over his stats with him. After she was done, he asked her how her trip home was which surprised her but she wasn’t comfortable enough yet to go into detail. She just said that it was a good trip, later after Oliver left she was trying to figure out how he knew that she went home.

 

Over the next two weeks, Oliver and Felicity would meet after every game and go over his Corsi percentages. After learning Felicity coffee order, she like her latte extra hot and a shot of expresso to give her an extra jolt. So, every morning Oliver would bring her a coffee from the coffee place on his way to the arena. They would talk for a few minutes before he would have to go and start his work out for the day.

On non-game days, Oliver would finish with practice he’d stop in to her office again and they would talk for an hour or two. They started to slowly get to know each other, which Felicity was slowly starting to realize that deep down Oliver was a nice guy. He would just put on a front for everyone but once he would let down his walls, she saw the caring and misunderstood man. 

Just before the team was leaving for a short road trip, Felicity wasn’t going to go since it was only a two-game trip. Felicity came in early to make sure all the stats were up to date for the road trip, she was also waiting for Oliver to come around. She was going to miss Oliver even though it was only for a few days. 

“Hey Felicity,” a deep voice came from her doorway. She looked up and Ray Palmer was standing in her open-door frame. A small frown appeared on her face when Ray was there instead of the man she wanted to be there. She was just getting use to Oliver hanging out in her office. “Oh hey Ray, what can I do for you?”

“Oh nothing, I just wanted to say hi. I feel like we haven’t talk in a long time.” He walked in to her room without even being invited in. He made himself at home on the chair across from her. “How have you been? It seems every time I wanted to come say hi, Queen is always in here.”

“Oh yeah, I’m just helping him out, you know like I do with you” Felicity said as she shuffled around papers on her desk nervously.

“So, there is nothing going on with you guys.” Felicity looked up and knew Ray was trying to pry for information. At that moment, she saw something move by the doorway and saw Oliver was standing in the doorway with coffee in his hand.

“Felicity and I are just friends,” Oliver spoke making Ray jump out of the chair and stumble back towards the wall.

“Queen,” Ray said startled.

“Palmer,” Oliver walked in and placed the large coffee cup beside her computer.

“Thank you, Oliver.” Felicity picked up her coffee and took a sip. The burst of favour hit her taste buds and felt like the liquid was dancing around her mouth. 

“Your welcome,” Oliver said as three of them were in her office. Oliver was watching Palmer intensely, he wanted him to leave so he could spent some time with Felicity before he had to leave for the road trip.

Felicity knew there was an awkward silence in this room and it was making her slightly uncomfortable. She looked between the two of them, they look like they were having one of those pissing contests, “As much as this as been a slice guys, we all have work to do. So maybe once you have found words to say just come on back.”

“Yeah, yes see ya Felicity.” Ray rushed out of the room without another word, just leaving Felicity and Oliver in the room alone. Ray looked back and saw that Oliver’s eyes were following him out, he was trying to stake his calm on the blond computer genius. All Ray knew was that he was going to have to put even more effect in to Felicity to go out with him.

Oliver let a huge breath as he saw Ray disappeared, “I just wanted to come see you and say good bye.” Oliver said as he leaned on the back of one of her office chairs.

“Yeah, I’m going to go through coffee withdrawal while you are away.” Felicity laughed.

Oliver frowned, “Well don’t miss me to much. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Promise?” Oliver looked straight in to her big bright blue eyes. Something in her eye made his stomach twist and his hands get clammy.

“Yup, it wouldn’t be that long. Cross my heart and hope to die.” He made an X across his heart and smiled as he looked at Felicity. 

“You better not be playing, I take cross my heart very seriously.” Felicity said giving him a serious look.

“Me too. My sister and I both take it seriously too. So I would never break it, especially one I made for you.” Oliver had a very serious look on his face as he leaned down, their faces only inches apart. They both could feel each other breathes on each other lips. 

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” Felicity backed away quickly trying to break the tension between the two of them. 

“A younger sister, Thea. She’ll be here in a couple of weeks for break from school.” Oliver smiled, Felicity saw the love for his sister in his eyes. 

“I hope I get to meet her, I bet she has some good Oliver stories.” 

“Maybe it’s not a good idea to introduce the two of you.” Oliver paused as he looked up at the clock and realized he was going to be late for the short practice. “Oh crap, I got to go. See when you when I get back in a few days.”

As Oliver watched Felicity while she stood talking to Diggle and Lyla, she was moving from one leg to another. She must have been standing a long time, and all he wanted was to offer her chair to sit down. Even though he loved her in heels, he doesn’t like that her feet and legs were hurting when she stood to long. He turned the other direction when he heard his name being called, it was Roy throwing the tape he borrowed earlier at Oliver. When he turned back around to where Felicity was, he saw her talking to Barry on the other side of the room. The tight black skirt hugged her bottom half to perfection. The white with black polka dot sweater, it hugged her breast showing off…

“Queen!” Roy yelled to get attention, but in the process the whole room looked over at him. His eyes were still focused on Felicity, she caught his gaze on her and blushed. 

“Wow Oliver, you got the hots for blondie, Don’t cha?” Roy voice was high with enjoyment, but only the two of them could here what Roy said.

Oliver huffed, grabbing his bag he turned and walked down the hallway away from his teammates and the girl he couldn’t stop staring at. All the guys were looking at him as he walked by, when he passed by Felicity he could smell her citrus scent one more time, he smiled. ‘Yeah, I’ve got it bad,’ he thought to himself. He shakes his head as he boards the bus to take the team to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter...let's just say that it gets better from here. The next few chapter Thea comes into the story and lets just say that she brings some interesting dynamic haha!! See everyone sooner then later


	6. Poke Checking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marksmen are on a long road trip, landing themselves in New York. Oliver gets a visit from an old friend, that may or maybe not want to stir the pot. Plus we get a jealous Oliver, making sure someone stays away from the blond that he can't get out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poke checking - Using the stick to poke the puck away from an opponent.
> 
> Hey everyone, I'm back again with another chapter. Sorry for the delay, having a new job and trying to get this published this story published every Thursday is not working out well, lol 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter, this was one of my favourites to write... 6 MORE THURSDAYS TILL ARROW IS BACK!!!!

The Marksmen were on an extended road trip for the last two weeks of January. The trip consisted of the north-west part of the United States. Boston, Buffalo, New Jersey, both New York teams and finally Washington. Which meant that the team was spending five days in New York City, and Oliver was excited because he was excited to see his best friend he hasn’t seen in a few years.

As the team stepped off the bus in front of the hotel, last night’s game against Buffalo didn’t go well. They lost 4-0, the team was drained and they still had to play both hard hitting New York teams. The morning air was cool against Oliver’s face as he stepped off the bus. He pulled his collar up of his black double-breasted pea-coat up against his throat. Usually the bags and suitcases were lined up the sidewalk, he found his quickly and walked in to the hotel lobby. Cisco was standing by the chairs handing out keys to the players as they pasted him, Oliver was handed his and he started towards the elevators. He had a couple of hours before the team was supposed to go to the Rangers arena for a small practice. Oliver just wanted to bed to lay in, hopefully Roy would be quiet for an hour so he could have a nap.

“Well, well…is that Oliver Queen the star hockey player?” a voice he knew since he was child came from behind him. He turns around with a smile and there standing in a beige suit jacket is Tommy Merlyn.

“Oh my God, Tommy Merlyn CFO of Merlyn Incorporated?” Oliver made the girlish voice he could. Tommy raised an eyebrow as he looked at his best friend with some amusement.

Oliver and Tommy stepped towards each and wrap their arms around each other for a hug. Patting each other’s backs, as the stepped back and they both had the biggest smile on their faces. “How’s it going, Ollie?” Tommy asked as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

“Tired…pissed off.” Oliver said as he lightly leaned against the pillar he was standing beside.

“Yeah, I saw the game last night fucking brutal buddy. Don’t worry your game will be better tomorrow. Don’t be such a pussy.” Tommy smacked his arm, then retracted quickly as he started to rub his hand because it hurt.

“Thanks asshole,” Oliver grumbled out, a flash of golden hair appeared out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw Felicity walking beside Ray Palmer. A twinge of jealously spread though him instantly, he really needs to stop whatever that was between the two of them. Ray just rubbed him the wrong way and he didn’t want Felicity to get hurt by him.

“Hey, what are we looking at?” Tommy slithered up beside him. Oliver usually knew what was going on around him. But he was so busy watching Felicity that he didn’t even notice his best friend standing beside him. “Oh, who is that incredible beautiful blond with an ass that is out of this universe?”

Oliver snapped his eyes away from Felicity direction and looked at Tommy with anger in his eyes.

“Whoa calm down buddy, stop staring at me like you want to shoot arrows into chest. I was just making a statement.” Tommy back away with his hands up.

Oliver turned his head back to where Felicity was and she had her hand resting on Ray’s forearm. They were both laughing hysterically, the smile on her face made Oliver’s body tingle. A small smile appeared on his face.

“Wait a fucking second…is that a smile on Oliver Queen’s face?” He turned Oliver around to fully look at his face then looked over in the direction he was looking before. “Whoever that lovely lady is, I must meet her if she puts a smile on my best friends face.” Tommy steps forward, but reaching back and slapping him on the chest.

“Shit,” Oliver finally realised that Tommy was almost where Felicity was standing, Oliver took off towards them leaving everything where it was. He was beside Tommy before he reached Felicity and Ray. Tommy started to check her out from head to toe.

Felicity turns her head and sees this man looking at her from head to toe. “Umm hello there, are you lost? I don’t really think I can help you. I’m not from here, I’m from Star City. Where are you from? Wait is that to personal, I’m sorry!” She looked up and saw Oliver standing behind the man that was staring at her. The brunette-haired man was very good looking, his soft brown eyes looked kind.

Tommy turned to Oliver, “Wow she is…I’m actually speechless. You know this never happens,” Tommy’s mouth stayed open for a few seconds. He could see something different in his best friend’s eyes, something he hasn’t seen in a long time. “Well sweet heart, my name is Tommy Merlyn,” turning back around to look at the beautiful blond again.

Felicity’s eyes lit up and she had a huge smile on her face, “Oh my god, your Oliver’s Tommy.” 

“I sure you, I’m not Oliver’s anything other then his best friend. Unlike you sweetheart.” He said the last part quiet enough so barely hear him. “But yes, his best friend Tommy, how do you know things about me when I know absolutely nothing about you.”

“Oliver has told me so much about you,” Felicity said as she stepped away from Ray side and stood closer to Oliver. Which Oliver relaxed a little when she was standing closer to him. “You two guys were two very curious teenagers…”

Both Oliver and Tommy’s eyebrows shot up. Felicity turned red instantly and Oliver thought she looked even more beautiful. “Oh crap, that’s not what I meant.”

“Ollie, where did you find this one?” Tommy smiled towards Oliver with a smile. 

“Tommy Merlyn meet Felicity Smoak the teams Analytics Specialist.”

Tommy and Felicity both stuck out their hands to shake. “Tommy Merlyn CFO of Merlyn Incorporated.”

“Nice to finally put a face to the stories I’ve heard,” she said with a bright smile on her pink lips.

“Well I hope to learn so more about you while the team is playing in New York.” Tommy turned on his charm, looking out the corner of his eye. He could see Oliver getting irrtrated and Tommy internally laughed. “Drinks are a must while you are here.”

“Of course.” She said as Oliver coughed that was directed towards his best friend. 

“Don’t you have to get back to work Thomas.” Oliver bit out and Felicity looked up at Oliver through her eyes which made her blue that much brighter. She knew he wanted to go nap before practice, since last night’s game was exhausting for him.

“Yes of course. Felicity it’s been an absolute pleasure meeting you. Hope to see you sooner rather then later.” He turns and smiles at his friend. “You my friend we will be having a much-needed talk later.” He smiled and walked away from the other three people. ‘This will be fun,’ Tommy thought to himself as he walked out of the hotel.

Oliver watched as his friend left through the front doors and he turned back to Felicity and Ray. Almost forgetting his teammate was still standing there, “I should get upstairs to my room.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Felicity said with a polite smile.

Oliver walked over and grabbed his bags, he headed to the elevator standing waiting for a one to open. He looked over and saw Ray laying on his charm again. His body started boiled as he watched the two of them, but just before he turned to walk back over there the elevator doors binged open. Save by the bell, he couldn’t wait for his nap even though it was going to be short one.

 

After practice, Oliver and the team traveled back to the hotel. The team was getting together for the usual team supper and go over game footage of the last game in one of the conference rooms. Oliver was hanging out in his room; his knee was aching from pushing himself during the hard practice.

His phone vibrated and he picked it up. Tommy was calling, “Hello!”

“Well hello my friend.” 

“Tommy, what do you want?” 

“Can’t I call and see how your practice went?”

“I call Bullshit, what do you really want?” Oliver laid his arm on his forehead while he laid on his bed.

“So…you’ve been Smoaked, haven’t you?” Tommy’s voice seemed light and laughing.

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked already knowing the answer.

“Don’t bullshit a bullshitter, Ollie. I only had to be around the two of you for 5 seconds and know when your seriously smitten that girl. I don’t blame you, she is a ray of sunshine.”

“That is what her name means…light.” Oliver let slip out of his mouth, he heard a loud laugh from the other end of the phone.

“Wow, you are Smoaked!” Tommy laughed hard.

There was a pause between the two of them, Oliver had no other choice is to confess his secret. “Yeah, I’ve been Smoaked.”

Tommy started to laugh, “I knew it, Soo…whatcha gonna do about it?” Tommy asked in a semi-serious tone.

“I can’t do anything about it, we worked together. Nothing can happen.” Oliver sounded sad towards the end.

“Oh, come on. Where does it say you guys can’t get down with your bad selves?”

“Tommy,” Oliver growled.

“Whoa, down.”

“I don’t…I don’t think it just about sex. I want…” Oliver paused.

“You want something more.” Tommy’s voice went soft. “Well I thought I would never see the day that Oliver Queen wants something more then sex.”

“There is just something about her, she’s just…”

“Amazing.” 

“That’s one word for her.”

“Well let’s meet up for supper and you can tell me about Ms. Smoak. Maybe I can help you snag this diamond in the ruff.” Tommy said sounding ecstatic.

“Yeah, give me an hour and I’ll meet you down in the lobby.” 

“Yup sounds good.” 

They say bye to each other and hang up. Oliver quickly shower before, dressed in jeans and green button-down dress shirt. Just as Oliver was putting some stuff in his hair, he heard the door open to his room. Roy walked in and looked in the bathroom to say hey.

Both men didn’t talk much when they roomed together, but they would talk about hockey mostly. But there were times they would talk about their life’s outside of hockey. He knew that Roy didn’t have the greatest childhood. But hockey turned his life around which he was grateful for, he could have ended up as punk on the street stealing purses from rich people.

“I’m going out with a buddy of mine,” Oliver spoke as he grabbed his wallet and room key from his nightstand. Oliver looked over at the kid and said, “Did you want to join us?” 

Roy was shocked that Oliver would even ask him to come to dinner with him. “No, I’m good, but thanks for the invite.”

“No problem, I’ll see you later.” Oliver said, he walked towards the door and headed down to the lobby. Stepping off the elevator, he saw Tommy standing at the around the lounge area, he was looking down at his phone. 

“Merlyn, you look like a dork standing there.” Oliver said over the crowd.

Tommy looked up and gave him the finger as he stashed his phone inside his jacket pocket.

“Where did you want to eat?” Oliver asked as he laughed as the Tommy’s middle finger was still waving in the air. 

“I was thinking we can eat here in the restaurant,” Tommy looked over at the restaurant doors with a look in his eyes that made Oliver question his answer.

“What are you up to?” Oliver asked as Tommy took off towards restaurant doors. Following Tommy inside he looked around and immediately saw a woman with a golden halo   
sitting by the bar. Oliver’s whole body tensed up when she turned around and Felicity’s sparkling smile lit up the entire room. Oliver looked to her right and saw that she was smiling at Ray.

“What the…” Oliver started to say but the hostess came up to the stand to seat them. Oliver watched the two of them as he and Tommy were being seated, she was sitting at the bar enjoying a drink. Oliver was just about to go over there and interrupt the two of them. But before he could change direction, Tommy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the tables on the other side of the restaurant. 

“But…” Oliver started to say but got a dirty look from Tommy.

“Don’t go all jealous Ollie right now.” Tommy said as they sat down at one of booths facing the bar area. “Let’s just sit down and be somewhat normal.”

Oliver sat down in a huff and kept looking over at Felicity and Ray while they talked very close together. He didn’t mean to keep staring at them but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like that Ray was all over Felicity, touching her naked arm and her shoulder.

“Hey Ollie, remember your best friend is here,” Tommy coughed to get Oliver’s attention away from the blond at the bar. “I know you’ve been Smoaked but now you are just being creepy.”

Oliver turned his head and looked at his friend, “Sorry, I just don’t like now he’s hanging all over her.”

Tommy looked over to the bar and looked at the blond and her dark haired companion, “You mean tall definition of a Disney prince sitting with her.”

Oliver frowned as he looked at his friend.

“Not saying you aren’t my friend, but you are more of Prince Adam from Beauty and the Beast. He’s Prince Eric.” Tommy looked at the face Oliver was giving him. “What? Who else watched Disney movies with your sister while you were in Europe playing hockey.”

“I’m… I don’t know what to say to that. There are so many jokes going though my head now, I don’t know where to begin.” 

Oliver looked over at Felicity again, just at that moment Felicity looked away from Ray and her eyes landed right on Oliver’s. As her eyes met his, it sent shocks though his. Her blue eyes went wide, then smiled at him. Smiling back, he saw a faint shiver go over her body.

Tommy just watched as Oliver and Felicity looked at each other, that look between them made it seem they were the only two people in the room. Tommy just shook his head, “Ollie, hey earth to Ollie.”

Oliver snapped his head to his friend sitting across from him, “I’m sorry I’m a shitty dinner date. I just can’t get my mind off of her. We started off on bad terms but once I got to know her and spent time with her, we became friends…”

“But you want to be more then friends?” Tommy finished his sentence for him 

Oliver just sat there for a few seconds and then finally answered, “Yeah I do.”

“So, what’s stopping you then?”

“We work together, Tommy. I honestly don’t think she likes me in that way. Even though I know she watches me when I work out, but she hasn’t given me any signs if she like me more then a friend.”

“Have you asked her?” Tommy asked popping an eyebrow up.

Oliver stayed silent once more, the waiter came up to get their drink orders. Even after the waiter left Oliver stayed quiet, so Tommy took that as a yes. “As your best friend, I think you should tell her. When was the last you felt like this?”

“I have never felt like this way, she’s different.”

“Then tell her, Ollie.” 

Oliver looked over at Felicity, her bright style looked out of place in this dark restaurant. Ray touched her exposed shoulder again and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Oliver’s blood started when he saw her shiver. He wanted to get up and go over punch Ray right in the face. Felicity smiled at whatever Ray said making Oliver ever more furious. She leaned over and said something to him and got up from her chair, she headed towards the bathroom Ray was all alone.

“I’ll be right back,” Oliver said getting up from his seat. Tommy’s was surprised at the sudden moment.

“Oh shit, just don’t get arrested that’s all I’m going to say,” Tommy said as Oliver made his way over to his teammate.

Ray looked up and saw Oliver walk up to beside him, “Oh, hey Queen. What are you doing here?”

“I’m having supper with an old friend.” Oliver pointed to the table behind him that Tommy was sitting at.

“Cool, cool. What can I do for ya?”

“Stay away from Felicity,” Oliver said knowing he sounded like a possessive man. 

“Excuse me,” Ray puffed out his chest, he half got up from the chair.

“Stay…away…from...Felicity!” he said slowly so that Ray could understand him better. “You need to back off, I’ve heard about your women issues from around the league. Now Ms. Smoak, she is the nicest women in the world. I don’t need you being a fucking douchebag towards her and she quits. We are a better team with her.”

Ray looked him in the eyes and saw the spark of anger in Oliver’s eyes. His eyes going from light blue to dark when he looks at Ray. Ray spoke, “She has a choice you know, she can choose whoever she wants to hang out with.”

“Trust me I know that, but with you out of the picture she is free to choose some else.” Oliver spat out towards Ray. “But you need to back the fuck off.”

“Oliver,” Felicity’s voice made him snap out of his dark space. “What are you doing?” Seeing the tension between the two men, she didn’t know what was going on but she didn’t want them to start a fight right here in a public restaurant. 

Oliver turned around and looked at Felicity. Her blond hair was down and curled slightly at the bottom, she looked undeniably beautiful. Finally looking fully at the crimson blue dress, she was wearing it fit her curve of her body perfectly.

“Hey Felicity, just came over to say hello. I’m having supper with Tommy.” Oliver pointed over to where Tommy was sitting. Tommy looked up and waved to the three of them, awkwardly. 

Felicity looked over and saw Tommy waved, waving back she smiled at Oliver’s best friend. He seemed like a good guy and was glad Oliver had someone like him to bring him out of his dark places, that he tends to go sometimes. Felicity looked up and saw that he was in a dark place now, just by the look on his face now.

“Well I think it was time for me to head up to bed, big game tomorrow.” Ray broke the silence with an slightly nervous tone to his voice. Felicity looked at Ray, “Oh okay.” She was kind of glad Ray was leaving, he was laying his flirtation on a little thick tonight. Felicity watched him walk away, she felt the tension Oliver had decreased every step Ray took away from them.

“You could join us if you don’t want to head up yet.” Oliver turned to face Felicity. 

“Oh no, I’m getting kind of tired, plus you don’t want me interrupt your bro time with Tommy,” She said placing her hand on his arm. She felt instant heat from his skin, “Thank you for the invite maybe next time.”

“You can count on it.”

Felicity let go of Oliver’s arm and started walking towards the exit. Oliver watched her until she disappeared out the doors. Oliver let out the breath that he was holding since Felicity stepped in his orbit. He looked over at Tommy and saw him smiling at him. 

“Better?” Tommy said as he walked back to the table and sat down facing Tommy again.

“Yup, just hope Ray stays away from her now.” Tommy shakes his head, maybe a trip back to Star City is in the cards. He needs to see if all this pining will actually turn into something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love writing Tommy, don't worry he will be back for sure. Hope to see you soon rather then later, trust me the next few chapters are going to be goooddd!!! LOL


	7. Extra Attacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special guest makes a her debut, Felicity is finally persuaded to watch a hockey game by a certain person. Hijinks ensue and by the end there might be a event that everyone has been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra attacker - A player who has been substituted for the team's goaltender on the ice.
> 
> Hey everyone... I'm back again. Here is a new chapter for this story I'm writing. Thank you guys for sticking with me when I don't update as much as I can. You know how life is... but thanks for the comments. You guys are awesome! 
> 
> Less then a month till Season 6!!! Can't wait!!!

Oliver was stepping off the well-skated ice from a mandatory practice, quickly showering and getting dress. Thea was coming back into town from Paris, her program was done for the year and she was spending the summer with him. She was taking part in exchange student program for Star City University, she maybe only spending a couple of months with him but he was glad she was coming home. He looked down the hall and he saw Felicity standing there talking to Doctor Snow. She looked beautiful today, she was wearing a tight black skirt with an emerald green dress shirt and a pair of Panda flats. 

Felicity felt like someone was watching her, so she looked up. Oliver stood there watching her from down the hall, she gave him a small smile. He just looked at her with his intense stair. She gave him a small wave and turning her attention back to Caitlyn, she was smiling uncontrollably.

“What?” Felicity saw that Caitlyn raised her eyebrow. 

“So…” Caitlyn giving her a questioning look. “…how are things between Oliver and you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Really?” Caitlyn shifted her clipboard into her other arm. “The sexual tension when you two are in the same room together.” She tries to make an explosion with her hands without dropping her clipboard.

“Okay, okay.” Putting her hands out to stop hers. “There is nothing going between the two of us. The most that we are is friends, just friends.”

“I seriously doubt that you two are just friends, Lis. You could cut the tension with a knife when you see each other in the room. Everyone can see it,” Caitlyn reached over to squeeze Felicity’s arm. “You have to admit that Oliver is pretty freakin hot.” 

“Yes, he is…” Felicity spoke without even thinking about it. “I meant I haven’t notice.”

“Really Lis,” Caitlyn tilted her head to the side as she continued to look at Felicity. “Are you going to stick with that story?” 

Felicity squinted her eyes towards her, she didn’t want to answer that question. “I have to get back to work.”

“Yeah sure you do,” Caitlyn mumbled as Felicity turned around to go back to her office.

Felicity started walking towards Oliver, she could feel Oliver watching her walk towards her office. When she looked up and saw Ray walking towards her, “Hey Ray.”

Ray looked at her and was about to sat something but as he looked behind her, his eyes went wide. He turned the other way and headed back down the hall. She looked at Oliver again and he had an angry look on his face. ‘What was going on there?’ Felicity thought to herself.

As she made her way back to her office, she had to put some numbers together for Diggle. He wanted the numbers for tonight’s pregame meeting.

“Hey Lis,” Roy knocked on the door frame. “You coming tonight’s game?

“Probably not, not my scene, you know.” Felicity said twisting the red pen in her fingers.

“Oh, come on! You never go to any games. How am I supposed to show off my skills when you are never there to see them?”

“Maybe, one day. I’ll come to see you play.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

They both smile as Roy takes off back to the dressing room. She had all numbers for Diggle, she got up and headed towards his office. As she coming to the opening when she heard a scream, making her jump a foot in air.

 

Oliver threw on the last of his clothes, he was headed to pick up his sister from the airport. He was grabbing his wallet and keys when there was a loud scream from behind him.

“OLIVER!!” he turned around and saw his brunette sister running towards him.

“Speedy!” he opened his arms and Thea jumped into his arms. “What are you doing here?” he hugged his sister tight as he was shocked that she was here in the locker room.

“I wanted to surprise you, big brother.” Thea said as she set down her feet on the ground again. 

Oliver looked behind his sister, and Felicity was standing there staring at the two of them with questions in her eyes. Catching her eye, she nervously jumped and turned to the towards the Coach Diggle’s office. Oliver looked back at his sister, she was trying to figure out what he was looking at.

“What are you looking at?” Thea asked as she saw a halo of blond hair disappear down the hall opposite of the two of them.

“Oh nothing.”

Thea narrowed her eyes at him, “You’re lying. But I’m not going to let it go.”

Thea looked around the room, nothing has changed that much. Still smelly and filled with half naked males. As she turned around, she took a deep breath in as she watched this guy walked in to the room with only a towel wrapped around his lower half. His blond hair glistened with wetness, he was coming from a shower. His upper body was built, but still on the lean side. When Thea made it up to his face, it took her breath away. His blue eyes caught the light and there was a twinkle in them, his jaw line made his face more dramatic. He looked like an Abercrombie model and she really liked it. He was walking towards her and her palms started to get sweaty. Thea threw her hair over her shoulder, trying to get his attention. He walked right up to the stall beside her brothers.

Roy looks up and sees a cute girl with short brown hair, she looked hot wearing skinny jeans and a long sweater. He smiled at the girl that was standing beside Oliver. “Hey,” he said as he nodded his head.

“Harper!” Oliver startled Roy as he looked between the cute girl and his teammate. “This is my little sister Thea Queen. Thea this my line mate, Roy Harper.”

“Thea,” Roy held his hand out and Thea instantly grabbed it. They both felt the instant shock that was felt between them. Both looking up, they looked into each other eyes and   
blushed automatically.

“Nice to meet you, Roy Harper.” Thea broke the silence between them.

Oliver looked over between his teammate and his sister, immediately regretted introducing the two of them. He watched the two, they both tuned out the world and just focused on each other. He didn’t think that they would have such a connection right off the bat. He mentally faced-palmed himself.

“Hey,” Felicity’s voice came from beside him, his instant bad mood lifted as he looked to his side. “What’s going on?” She looked over at Roy and the small brown haired talking away, they seemed very interested in each other.

“Hello, Ms. Smoak,” Oliver tone of voice changed to a slight teasing tone. His Felicity voice came though as he liked to call it. It was always light and flirtatious. He turned completely towards her and smiled, she matched his smile back.

Thea took a minute from flirting with Roy and looked over to her brother. There was a beautiful blond woman standing in front of him. Oliver looked like he was hanging on her every word. She looked fashionable in her skirt and green shirt. Her legs looked amazing, “Who is that?” Thea asked turning back to Roy, who was talking about hockey. “Excuse me,” she said Roy and started to walk towards her brother and the blond women.

“Hello,” Thea said interrupting the two of them with the longing looks towards each other.

“Umm Hello,” the blond said to her as she turned towards her.

“Who are you?” Thea bluntly asked the blond women.

“Speedy,” Oliver low tone of voice the two women look at him. “Don’t be rude.”

“Oh Oliver, it’s fine. Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak. I’m the Statistics and Analytics/Computer Genius for the Marksmen. I work all these hot men, all the time.”

Thea started to giggle, “You are hilarious, I like her.” She turned to her brother and smiled. He had the largest smile on his face.

“And who are you?” Felicity asked.

“I’m Thea Queen, Oliver’s little sister.” Waiting for her brother to add in the bratty, like he always does. But nothing came out of his mouth.

“Oh my god, Hi! I’ve heard so much about you,” Felicity threw herself at the girl. Felicity wrapped his arms around Thea and squeezed her tightly.

“Oh, hello,” she wrapped her arms around Felicity’s lower back. “Oh, you give good hugs.” She looked up at her brother and smiled. She saw her brother’s eyes get a light she hasn’t seen in a few years. ‘So, she’s special,’ Thea thought to herself.

Finally, after about a minute, Felicity untangled her arms from around Thea’s shoulders. Felicity just being a little taller, she stared down at the brunette and smiled. “Well I should get back to work, numbers don’t add themselves. You know?”

Thea laughs. “It was nice to meet you, Felicity. Did you wanna sit with me at the game tomorrow?”

“Oh, I don’t really go to the watch the games, I’m usually go home and watch some Doctor Who.”

Thea tilted her head to the side and smiled, “Well change your plans, blondie. You are going to watch the game with me.”

She looked at the young girl and smiled widely, “Oh sure, first time for everything.”

Thea clapped her hands together and jumped up. “Yay okay. I’ll meet you outside hallway tomorrow before the game starts and find our seats then pig out on arena food, Sound good?”

“Sounds great.” Felicity smirked and looked up Oliver. Oliver had a smile on his face, but not is usual one that he had. This one was different then that ones she has seen, she doesn’t know what it means.

Oliver looked down at Felicity, his stomach jumped when actually agreed to watched the game tomorrow with his sister. He’s been trying to get her to come watch him play for weeks, she had always had some reason she couldn’t. But now she was coming and he was really excited.

“Anyways, I really need to get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow, Thea.” Felicity turned and started walking towards her office. All Felicity did was give him a nod and he wanted to scoop her up to give her a kiss. As Oliver watched Felicity walked towards the hall, he couldn’t take his eyes off her legs. Afraid that he would get caught staring at her, he turned back to his sister. He knew he was caught as soon as he saw the look in Thea’s eyes. His knows him better then anyone, so he knows that she going to ask questions about his relationship with Felicity.

“So…” Thea lifted her eyebrows and stared at her brother. “Have you asked her out yet?”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver tried to be clueless about the person she asked about.

“Oh, don’t bullshit me big brother. You like her, a lot. I can tell by the look on your face right now. I haven’t seen that since you won your junior championship 10 years ago.”

“You are just seeing things, Speedy.”

“Nope, I’m not,” she points her finger to the middle of his forehead. “Right there, That’s your happy winkle. You’ve had that since you were a teenager. Don’t bullshit me, why haven’t you asked her out yet?”

“We are friends, nothing more.” Thea lifted her eyebrows and knew he was lying. “Okay, okay I want to but she’s different. She’s amazing, funny, and so smart. Ridiculously smart, she doesn’t judge people and she’s kind hearted.”

“You’re falling for her, aren’t you?” Thea asked quietly so nobody could hear her.

He stared into his sister’s eyes and she knew immediately it was true. “Yeah.” Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. “Well big bro, you need to move on that shit cause some else will be on that like maple syrup on pancakes.” Her eyes went wide. “Mmm, Now I want pancakes.”

“Well let’s get you some pancakes. Just for right now, let’s drop the Felicity subject.” Thea nodded and turned to see that Roy was still standing by his stall, she waved by to him. He gave her a smile that made her all warm inside.

She turned back to her brother, “For tonight I will. But I’m here now and will hangout with Felicity. I’ll talk you up. Be a good wingwomen!” All Oliver did was wrap his arm around Thea and walked with her out the door.

 

The next day, Felicity was waiting for Oliver’s sister outside of the locker room doors. She decided to wear a pair of blue jeans and a dark green sweater that matched the Marksmen colours. She didn’t know what to wear to a hockey game, since she has never been to one. She watched as all these people ran around getting ready for tonight’s game.

“Felicity!” Thea waved from down the hall. She was wearing a team home jersey and skinny jeans with tall black boots. ‘She looks like a model’ Felicity thought as she started towards her.

“Hi Thea,” she smiled. “You look incredible, just like a supermodel.”

“So, do you,” Thea smiled. “Where is your jersey?” Thea looked down at the sweater she was wearing. 

“I don’t have one,” Thea looked down at what she was wearing and frowned.

“That’s okay, we will get you one later. Come one let’s go find our seats.” She two tickets out of her back pocket, she grabbed Felicity’s hand and led her up to the main concourse of the area.

“This is going to be interesting,” Felicity said to herself as they made there way through the crowds of people. There were hockey jerseys everywhere, some Marksmen’s and some blue and white jerseys with a Maple Leaf on the front. Thea was waving in and out of lines of people trying to be make it to their seats.

Finally stopping in front of an opening to stairs, “Holy crap it’s busy tonight. You okay?” Thea asked as they stood beside each other.

“Yeah good.” Felicity answered back. 

“Well let’s get to our seats, then junk food.” Thea made her way down the stairs, they were almost at the bottom near the ice when Thea stopped and looked at the tickets again. 

“Are we almost there?” Felicity asked as Thea looked at the row she was standing in front of. 

Thea laughed and look down at tickets again, “Yup we are and we are sitting on the end here,” she moves in the row and sits down on the second seat in. The arena wasn’t full yet, but there were a few fans watching the pre-game skate. “What are they doing?” Felicity watched Oliver skate around, randomly shooting pucks towards Ray.

Thea looked over and gave her a look, “You really don’t know anything about hockey, do you?”

“I’m more of a nerd, you know Superheroes, Doctor Who, that kind of stuff. Sports were never my thing, you know.” 

Thea smiled at her. “That’s okay, I’m here if you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask.”

“Thanks Thea.”

“Your welcome,” Thea and Felicity turned their heads and watched the skaters pass between each other and then shoot on the empty net. Oliver was across the ice on the far corner, he was waiting for the puck to be passed to him.

Oliver was rotating his stick while he waited for a pass from Roy, skating forward he took off towards the middle of the ice. Roy skated ahead of him and passed the puck back, the puck tapped his blade and he took off. Lifting his stick slightly, he flicked his wrist slightly and sent the puck over Ray’s shoulder and hit the back of the net. Turning his skate slightly he skated along the boards, he spots his sister wearing his jersey and beside her, Felicity. Oliver makes eye contact with Felicity. Before he knew it, he skated into one his teammates.

“Fuck, sorry Allen,” Oliver said as he steadied himself as he looked up at his sister and Felicity again.

“It’s all good.” Barry said with a smile on his face, as he followed Oliver’s eye-line into the stands.

Oliver shook his head to get his head back in to practice. Even though he knew she was coming to watch the game, seeing her here was something else. He continued to do his pre-game drills before they needed to leave the ice.

Thea and Felicity laughed there heads off when as Oliver ran into Barry. “I think someone was distracted,” Thea nudged Felicity with her elbow.

Felicity just watched Oliver skate around the ice, he glided around the ice with such ease. Moving around the ice with the stick, handing the puck with his stick. Suddenly he passes the puck between his legs and then reaches around him to grab it from the back.

“Wow,” Felicity said quietly to herself. He was so talented. Making sure Thea didn’t hear her, she looked over and Thea was to busy watching another player on the ice. Roy skated by the boards in front of them, Thea’s whole body turned as he skated by.

“Roy is cutie,” Felicity spoke loud enough so Thea could hear her, she turned her head and looked at the blond.

“Yeah, he is,” Thea laughed as she laid her hand on Felicity’s shoulder. “Rule number one of mine is I don’t date hockey players.”

“That’s a good rule,” Felicity agreed with Thea solemnly.

“So…what’s going on between you and my brother?” Thea turned to Felicity, placing her hand on her jaw.

“Nothing, we are kind of friends. He’s an amazing guy once you get though the bullshit Ollie guy that he takes out every now and again,” Felicity stops and mentally face palms herself.

“I know, right. I hate when ‘Ollie’ appears. Such a fucking douche.” Felicity and Thea both looked out towards the ice. The players were off the ice, and the pre-game video was playing. The game was about to start, Thea was talking about how some Matthews guy on the Maple Leafs’ was good. Felicity was only half listening as she watched them announce the starting line-up for tonight.

Felicity watched in amazement as the game started, Oliver and Barry were heading up the ice against one of the other team players. Barry had the puck and passed it over to Oliver. She grabbed on to Thea’s arm as Oliver was lifting his stick to shoot the puck. The puck connected with the stick and the puck shot forward. Both women stopped breathing for a second as the puck flew through the air and landed on the back of the net. Felicity and Thea jumped up and started cheering at the top of there lungs. Oliver skated around and threw himself against the boards where they were standing at.

Oliver was on a high, wrapping his arm around his teammates, they celebrated telling them all they were fucking awesome. He turned around and looked at his sister cheering with Felicity. They both were jumping up and down, cheering there heads off. He lifted his glove and gave them both a signal as he skated off towards to the bench. They both smiled back at him.

The first period ended, Thea looked over and watched as Felicity’s eyes follow her brother off the ice. She got an idea in her head and smiled.

“Hey, I’ll be back in a minute,” Thea said as she stood up.

“Um okay,” Felicity looked up and watched Thea passed her as she headed up the stairs.

Thea headed up the stairs and headed to Marksmen store that was a few feet away from there section opening. She looked through the racks and found what she was looking for. Thea paid for the item and deciding they needed beers for the next period. Heading back to her seat, trying to balance two drinks and a bag. She reached their seats again and she watched as Felicity was looking at something on her phone.

“Hey, I got you something, well actually two things.” Felicity looked at her with a questioning look. Then saw the what Thea was carrying. 

“I love presents,” Thea smiled at her as she handed her a beer and the bag. She placed the drink on the ground beside her. She opened the bag and pulled out a jersey. “What’s this?”

She holds the dark green jersey up and looks at it, turning it around it had Oliver’s name and number stitched on the back. “You didn’t have to do this,” Felicity said as she kept looking at the jersey in front of her.

“Of course I did, you needed a jersey. Since Ollie and you are friends, what better then wear his jersey.” Thea said as she sat down beside her, “Put it on.”

Felicity just shook her head as she put the jersey over her head. She looked down and saw that green against her skin, she smiled. “Thanks Thea.”

“Your welcome, sweetheart.” The players were coming back on the ice for the second period.

“Hey, Smoak got herself a jersey.” Roy nudged Oliver when they were standing by the bench.

“What?” Oliver looked over at where the two girls were sitting. Felicity was covered with a dark green of the home jerseys. She looked so hot wearing that green, “Fuck me,” he mumbled to himself. He gave his head a shake and got his head back in the game. They played even better then the 1st period, even got another goal from during there powerplay. Oliver was trying to skate pass the two girls as much as he could to get a good look at Felicity. The last time he passed by them, Felicity was standing up and her back was towards the ice. He almost stumbled when he saw that she was wearing his name and number.

He skated over to the bench and sat down on the bench. “She’s wearing my fucking number.”

Roy looked over and gives him a weird look, “What hell are you talking about?”

“The jersey that Felicity is wearing, she’s wearing my number.” Oliver looked over at Roy and he was just smiling at him. 

“Well let’s get this game over with and then you can go make-out with her.” 

Oliver gave Roy a dirty look and squirted some water in his face.

When the buzzer sounded at the end of the 3rd period, the score was 5-3 for the Marksman. Oliver had a Gordie Howe hat trick, which Felicity learnt was a goal, an assist and fight all on one game. The team was celebrating on the ice, they lifted there sticks to salute the fans. Felicity and Thea were cheering as the team skated off the ice.

“I’m going downstairs to print out some stats for tonight, you can wait for your brother in my office.” Felicity turned to Thea as the crowds started to make there way up the stairs to leave the arena.

“You sure,” Thea asked as they made their way up to the concourse to get downstairs.

“Yeah, I’ll just let him know you are chilling in my office.” Felicity said as they made it through the people rushing around putting equipment away from the game. Felicity showed her badge and let them know Thea was okay to come back with her. They made their way down the hall towards her office. Thea settled down in the chair, as Felicity placed her purse on the desk “I’ll be right back.”

Thea waved her hand as Felicity left her office, she was reading something in her phone. Felicity knew that most of the guys were almost dressed, they don’t like to delay with after game interviews and going home from a long game. The usual suspects were always left behind for interviews, Oliver, Ray, and Barry.

Felicity looked around the room and didn’t see Oliver, a few players started to tease her that she should be wearing their number. She laughed them off and headed out of the large locker room. She checked two more places but he wasn’t there. Finally giving up she cut though on supply room, rounding the corner she bumped into something wet. Felicity looked up completely and Oliver was standing there wearing only a towel around his waist. 

Oliver was coming out of the shower area, he was exhausted but the one thing that he couldn’t get out of his mind was Felicity wearing his jersey. As he rounded the corner, securing his towel around his hips with his hand. He rounded the corner and bumped in to some green. He looked down slightly and Felicity was standing looking dazed as her eyes were pinned to his wet chest. She was still wearing his jersey.

“Felicity,” Oliver growled out. He stepped forward, making Felicity back up into the supply room. Oliver suddenly grabbed Felicity by the hips, keeping her from crashing her into the shelving unit. His hands came up and grabbed on her each side of her face. He bent his head slightly so he could line up his lips with hers. The minute his lips touched hers, he was a goner. The kiss was sweet but passionate as he felt her hands slip on to his forearms. 

Felicity couldn’t believe what was happening, the minute his lips touched hers. She melted against him. God Oliver could kiss, his tongue glided along her bottom lip as she opened her mouth so her could deepen the kiss. She felt his whole body against hers as he back hit something hard. 

Oliver kissed down her chin, his lips touching the side of her neck. “Fuck,” Felicity groaned out as Oliver ran his tongue along the skin underneath her ear. Felicity lifted her leg up, dragging his towel up his thigh. His hand grabbed on to her leg, his hips settled between her legs. His kissed up to her lips again, feeling her lips on hers was heaven.

“QUEEN!” someone yelled from down the hall. Felicity ripped her lips from his and looked in to his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver said as he rubbed his thumb against her skin of her jaw. They were both breathing hard. His hand let go of her leg and it started to travel back down to the ground. Either of them not noticing that her leg was taking the towel with her.

“Someone is calling you,” Felicity low and raspy voice sent shivers down his spine. His dick twitched as she spoke to him.

“I don’t care right now,” Oliver growled out and reached for Felicity again as she was trying to back away from him. Oliver took her lips again and kissed her deeper then before. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her groan into his mouth. The towel that he was wearing was trapped between the two of them. 

Finally, Oliver heard the voice calling his name, he slowly released her lips from his. 

“Oliver?” Felicity spoke softly. He moved away from her, grabbing his towel before it fell to the floor. He didn’t want to be naked in front of her, not yet any way. Oliver finally looked up and realized what had just happened. 

“I’m sorry Felicity. I didn’t mean…” Oliver sounded guilty as he took a step back from where Felicity was standing.

“Oliver, it was fine. I’ve been wondering what kissing you would be like.” Felicity turned a nice pink colour. “Now I know, and it was fucking fantastic.”

Oliver just smiled. 

They both heard his name being called again. “You should go, Oliver. Thea is waiting for you in my office when your done with everything.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Oliver stepped out of the room. He turned around to look at her, “By the way, green is good colour on you. I’ll see you later.”

Oliver disappeared around the corner and left Felicity standing there. “What the fuck?” she whispered to herself.

Felicity couldn’t believe that just happened, he was an amazing kisser. She had a crush on him before, now it’s even worse since he just up and kissed her. She would be dreaming about that kiss for the next couple of weeks. Felicity just hoped that this wouldn’t changed her friendship with Oliver. Only time will tell between them. She blew out a breath, straighten her hair and headed back to her office to face Thea. 

As soon as Felicity stepped back in to the office, she looked down to make sure Thea didn’t see her face. She knew that she still had pink in her cheeks and her lips were swollen from his kiss. 

Thea grabbed the water bottle that Felicity placed on the desk, she looked at the blond that sat in the chair across from her. She was keeping her head down; warning balls went off in Thea’s head. 

“Felicity,” Thea said trying to test something. 

Felicity looked up and Thea knew right away what was going while Felicity was gone to find her brother. She found her brother all right, looks like she fell into his lips too. Thea just grinned as Felicity tried not to look her in the eyes. Oh she was so glad she was back in Star City, it’s time to play matchmaker with her brother and her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup....that just happened!!! Oh yeah.... Little bit of Thea/Roy :)
> 
> Next chapter... a step forward and two steps back!!!


	8. Game Misconduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight was not going right for him, he couldn't wrap his head around anything that was happening and there was one reason why...the blond currently sitting with his baby sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game Misconduct- A penalty that results in a player being ejected from the game. For statistical purposes, a player receiving a game misconduct is often credited with 10 or 20 penalty minutes
> 
> Hey everyone...I'm back. Sorry for the delay but some personal things came up. But I'm back...So as I said one step forward two gigantic steps back. Let's just say this is the crappy chapter but its gets better from here. Thanks for the comments and like...you guys rock!!

Felicity and Thea were sitting in the same seats that they were a few days ago. Earlier in the day, Thea came skipping into her office with a huge smile on her face. Felicity had been working on some new calculation algorithm for tonight’s stats. She kept looking down at her bottom drawer, Oliver’s jersey was sitting in there. It was like it was calling out to her, she opened the drawer and lightly caressed the jersey staring back at her. Her fingers ran over the sown letters that bared the blonds last name.

“Whatcha doing?” Thea spoke loudly to make Felicity jump in her chair.

“Nothing,” she slammed the drawer close and looks up. “Just working on a new algorithm that will making stat…” Felicity looked up and saw Thea half asleep while she was talking. “Never mind.”

“Alright,” there was silence between them. “Anyway… you busy tonight?” Thea walked into the room and sat down on her desk edge.

“Probably going home and eating left over Chinese food from yesterday. Why?”

“As that sounds like a fantastical evening, you should join me for tonight’s game!” Thea grabbed on to her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. There was a twinkle in her eyes that wasn’t there before.

“I don’t know,” Felicity thought back to a couple of nights ago. The memory of Oliver’s lips on hers, still rocked her to her core. The way his lips travelled down her neck and sucked the her in just the right way that made her weak in the knees.

She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and she came back to reality. “Hey you okay? You zoned out for a second, your kind of flushed too.” Thea looked at Felicity, she could tell something was different with Felicity since the game a few night ago. 

“Oh yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about something.” Felicity said trying to get her blush under control so Thea wouldn’t get suspicious.

Thea laughs as Felicity moves around some papers, “So game tonight?”

Just at that moment, Oliver was walking past Felicity’s office in only a pair of loose gym shorts. “Thea!” he growled as he looked in to Felicity’s office. Seeing his sister sitting on her desk, his memory went straight to his make-out session with the blonde. The feel of her against his body was something he has been dreaming about for the last few nights. 

“Hey big bro,” Thea smiled up at her brother. He looked from Thea to Felicity, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was down today, curled slightly around her face. All he wanted to do was take her face in his hands and kiss her. “Felicity,” he tried to sound as even as possible.

Thea looked between her brother and the feisty blond sitting beside her. The blush on Felicity face came back at full force. But when Thea looked at her brother, he had a redness in his cheeks. ‘Interesting’ Thea thought, there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked taking his focus off Felicity.

“Wanted to see if Ms. Smoak here would be my date for tonight’s game.” Thea smiled. 

“Oh okay. Well I’m just going to…” he points to the locker room. He quickly disappeared down the hall.

Thea’s mouth falls open and she whips around to look at Felicity. “What have you done to Oliver?”

“What, nothing…I haven’t done anything to him. We haven’t seen each other in days. There is nothing there, no one is touching…” Felicity started to get a panic attack. “any body parts. If that’s what you are thinking is going…which it’s not. No way, Jose.”

“Hey, hey…I was just joking.” She paused. “Okay maybe not, but something is different. He seemed so…uncomfortable. I’ve never seen him like that, never.”

“I don’t know, he seems the broody butthole he always is.”

“Haha, butthole.”

Both girls smiled, “So wanna join me tonight?”

Felicity looked up at Thea, she had a pouty face at her. “Alright fine, but you are buying all my drinks tonight and some Nachos.”

“Deal, now I’m going to go flirt with Harper.” Thea stands up fully. She straightens out her clothes and gives Felicity a little wink. “Be back in an hour to pick you up.”

“Deal.”

“And Felicity wear that jersey I bought you last time.” Thea smiled as she walked out of Felicity’s office. Felicity looked down at the drawer again and smiled. 

 

Oliver was in the penalty box for the third time tonight, his whole game has been off because he was thinking about a certain blond woman sitting at ice level wearing his fucking jersey. He can’t seem to focus, “Fuck!” He threw his stick from across the small box, he was mad. Looking across at his bench, Coach Diggle was furious at him.

Felicity was watching Oliver from across the ice, he seemed frustrated. Thea was still yelling at the referee; the slashing penalty was bogus. The Marksmen were down by 4 and there was still period to play.

“Son of a bitch, fucking refs need glasses.” Thea slams down in her chair, folding her arms across her chest.

“It’s okay,” Felicity was trying to be upbeat.

“Something must be wrong, Ollie not playing right. Maybe his knee is acting up.”

“Maybe,” Felicity watched him as he grabbed his stick and skated back on to the ice. He didn’t even play on the line, he just skated right to the bench.

“Oh shit,” Thea looked over at the bench, watching Oliver sit down on the end of the bench and not move.

“What?” 

“Coach Diggle benched Oliver.” Thea pointed over to the bench and they both watched him sit there fuming.

Oliver sat there, pissed off that Diggle benched him for the rest of the game. Everything tonight wasn’t going his way, but it would get increasingly frustrating every time he would look over to where his sister and blond sitting with her. Oliver looked over at Felicity, she was sitting there staring right at him with a small smile. He gave her a dirty look and looked down at the ground. What he didn’t see was the shocked look on her face, then the sadness as she went back to watching the game.

By the end of the game, the Marksmen lost to the Capitals 6-2. The whole team skated off the ice with their heads down. Felicity and Thea slowly made there back to her office, Thea was going to wait till Oliver was done in the locker room. Sitting there awkwardly, Felicity started to get thirsty.

“Hey, you want something to drink?” Felicity asked Thea as she got up from the chair.

“Yeah a water would be awesome.” Felicity nodded and walked out of the room. She headed towards the fridge down the hall. She slowed down when she heard yelling coming out of one of the offices.

“Seriously Oliver, you played like shit tonight. What the hell is going on with you?” Diggle raised his voice.

“Nothing, I was just having an off night.” He grumbled out, staring his coach in the eyes.

“You’ve been off for the last two days. Seriously, what is going on with you?”

Felicity jumped back when Oliver forced the door completely open and walked out. She stood there stunned as Oliver became face to face with her.

Oliver stood there for a minute, looking down at the women that has been in his head for the last three nights. He just looked at her, then he brushed past her not saying a word. He just needed to breath, seeing her made him want her so much he needed to just get away from her.

Felicity was worried about Oliver, so she decided to follow him. He looked upset and she wanted to make sure everything okay. 

Oliver heard someone behind him, so he whipped around to see Felicity, “What do you want?”

Felicity took a step back, “I just wanted to make sure you are okay.”

“I’m fine, Felicity. Just leave me be.” Oliver started to walk away again. But Felicity grabbed on to Oliver’s arm to stop him from walking away from her. But in her surprise, he wrenched his arm out of her grip.

“What is going on?” Felicity looked up at him. “Come on Oliver, you can talk to me.” Her voice went tender. She went to grab his arm again, this time he let her touch his forearm.

“You know what’s going on, you…” he looked mad. “I know I should have just stayed away from you. I’m trying to get my career back on track, but of course you walk into my life and make me completely crazy. I should have ignored you like I was planning too.”

“Excuse me? I haven’t done shit to you. It was you trying to be my friend during all these months. You were a douche when I met you, but now you are being a fucking asshole.”

“You are fucking everything up for me.”

“How?”

“You just being around, it was so easy before you got hired.” Oliver raised his voice. 

“Is this about the kiss? Because if I remember you kissed me in the supply room.” She raised hers even higher.

“IT WAS A MISTAKE!!”

Felicity stepped, her mouth was wide open. She thought she could tell when Oliver was lying to her, but right now she didn’t know what she was seeing. “Yeah, maybe it was a mistake.” She sighed.

Suddenly Felicity turned around and started to walk away from Oliver. She wanted to get out of this situation before Oliver saw the tears forming in her eyes. Felicity walked down the hall and saw a empty room, she slipped into the room and just started to cry.

Oliver stood in the hall, he watched her duck into a room. He knew as soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted them. This is why he couldn’t get involved with Felicity. She was always on his mind, and this was why he needed to distance himself from her. He needed to focus on his game and nothing else.

After a few minutes, Felicity got herself together and went to get the waters for Thea and herself. Taking a few breaths before walking back into her office. Thea was on her phone, “Sorry,” she looked down and Thea looked up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Thea asked concerned, she looked like she was crying.

“Yup fine.”

Thea was trying to figure out was going on, Felicity avoided any eye contact when she took a drink from her water. “Your brother should be along any minute.”

Thea recognized the bitterness in Felicity’s voice, “Yeah, he should be.”

“Thea, you ready to go.” Oliver yelled from down the hall, she wondered why he wasn’t coming in to Felicity’s office like he usually did. There would be a little bit of flirting then they would go home.

Thea got up from the chair, “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah sure, see you later.” 

Thea opened her mouth but closed it right away. She didn’t know what to say to her. Thea waved once last time and headed down the hall. Oliver was standing at the end of the hall in his blue suit. 

Suddenly Thea jumped when she heard a crash come from Felicity’s office. She was about to turn around to see is she was okay, but she knew it had to do with the man standing in front of her. 

“So, what did you do to piss her off?” Thea said as she stepped in front of her brother.

Oliver didn’t speak, they walked to where is car was parked in the underground garage, Thea knew something was going on. She would be getting the truth out of him soon. But for right now, she’ll let him stew in his bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Oliver...stupid..stupid man!!! But let's just say it gets much better next chapter I PROMISE!!!


	9. Duster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Felicity and Thea to do a little girl bonding, but of course Thea is trying to get her brother and the object of his affections in the same room. She hopes to god it works because both of them are miserable and it needs to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duster - A derogatory term for a player who always sits on the bench. The reason they are called dusters is because they "collect dust".
> 
> Hey everyone...back again. How exciting is everyone that Arrow is back....who is excited for the crossover cause I am. Anyways here's a new chapter and I hope everyone likes it, it's what everyone has been waiting for.

Oliver slowly opened his eyes and rolled over in his bed, the morning sun peaking through his grey curtains. He laid his arm over top of his eyes, thoughts about last night came into his mind. Felicity was a distraction and had every right to stop whatever was starting between them. As he laid there, all he could feel inside was an ache that he couldn’t get rid of.

His cell phone began to ring snapping him out of his thought, reaching over he grabbed his phone of the side table. Groaning as he sae his best friends face was flashing up on the screen.

“What?’ Oliver slammed his arm down beside his body.

“Well hello to you too!” Tommy’s lightness made Oliver frown.

“Tommy, what do you want?” Oliver wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

“Wow, sir broods a lot is in full force today. Which probably has to do with the highlights I saw from last night. Wowzer what a crap game, buddy.”

“I played like shit, Tommy. She was a distraction and I shouldn’t have let her get to me so much.”

“Her?’ Tommy’s voice went high. “Oh, you mean the lovely Ms. Smoak. I heard from her sister that you two got pretty close since I last saw you.”

“Why are Thea and you talking my love life?”

“It gives me joy. I’m a weird person, plus out of the two of us you have better chance to land a bombshell like Felicity in the next few weeks then I do.”

Oliver sat up and swing his legs off the side of the bed. Her really doesn’t need this early in the morning, “Tommy!”

He finally got his friend to shut up. “Is there a reason you are calling me?” 

“Why yes, I’m letting you know I’m coming to Star City tomorrow for a few days. You think you can make time for your oldest friend?” Tommy laying on the charm thick.

“I wouldn’t see why I couldn’t. We are on a long home stand, Thea is here too. We could all go out to dinner tomorrow since I don’t have a game.”

“Perfect, now back to work for me. See you tomorrow, Ollie.” Saying goodbye. Oliver hung up the phone and groaned. Getting up from the bed and he headed out to the kitchen to have his power shake and breakfast. Rounding the corner, he spotted his sister sitting crossed legged on the bar stool with a bowl of cereal.

“Morning Ollie,” Thea said as he rounded the island to start making his shake. The sun was beating in the large bay windows that lit up the whole living area.

“Yeah morning,” Oliver grumbled not even turning to face his sister.

“Great, you’re still in a bad mood.” Thea huffed. “What happened last night with Felicity?’ I know you had a shitty game but this bad mood is different. Tell me what’s going on?”

“Tommy is coming to town tomorrow, wants to have dinner.” Oliver changed the subject to avoid talking about last night.

“That doesn’t answer…” Thea couldn’t finish what she was saying because Oliver turned on the bender. She just shook her head and waited till he shut it off. When blender shuts off, Oliver turned around pouring his drink in to a glass. He looked at his sister, her annoyed face was on full displayed.

“Why are you up so early anyway?” Oliver asked as he placed his glass on the counter.

“Oh, I’m going shopping with Lis today,” Thea smiled.

“When did you two become so close?” Oliver asked. “I didn’t know the two of you became shopping friends. I thought that was sacred practice for you”

“Wow, the bad mood brought out your asshole side too.” Thea slammed her cereal bowl down and the granite counter. “We are friends, what ever happened last night to make you act like this make sure it’s gone soon. You are being a fucking jerk and I thought those days were behind you.”

Thea hopped down from the stool and stomped away from Oliver. She was pissed off, Thea decided to ask Felicity what happened last night. Just maybe she can undo whatever her brother did and get the two of them back on track.

 

Felicity put her car in to park, looking down the street towards the restaurant where she was meeting Thea. Getting out of her car, she pressed her hands down on her skirt so the wind wouldn’t blow up. She was glad she decided to wear flat shoes instead of heels because she knew there was going to be a lot of walking today. Looking down the street, she saw Thea standing outside waiting for her. She took off towards her.

“Hey Lis,” Thea said as Felicity walked up to her and she threw her arms around the blond. As soon as she squeezed she knew that there was something wrong with the blond. 

“Hi, Thea,” she said as her voice sounded lifeless. They let go of each other and Thea gave a small smile to Felicity, “Ready to eat before shopping?’

“Yeah sure,” Both women walked into the restaurant to get a table for the two of them.

The hostess led them both to their seats and waited to place the menus in front of them as they sat down. Thea kept trying to look at Felicity over her menu, but she was hiding behind her menu. 

Thea had enough of this, she slammed her menu on the table and spoke, “What the hell is going Felicity?”

Felicity sighed and dropped her menu, “What are you talking about?” 

Thea gave her a look, “Come on, Felicity. Both my brother and you are acting weird. So, what the hell happened?”

“Nothing Thea. Apparently, nothing because I’m a fucking distraction.” Felicity covered her face with her menu again.

Thea’s eyes went wide, that’s it. Her brother’s mind got the better of him. ‘Of course, he did’ Thea thought to herself as the waiter came up to take their drink orders. They both decide on Bellini’s. Felicity kept quiet, they talk about clothes and music. Eating their lunch Thea didn’t talk about her brother again. But Thea wouldn’t drop it, she knew that these two need to work out the issues they were having. She has a plan, now she just had to make it happen.

After finishing lunch, they paid and headed out of the restaurant. They both wanted to check out a boutique that was down the street. Felicity found a few dresses for work and a fancy dress for a team banquet coming up for the local hospital. Thea was still purchasing her clothes when she got a call from Caitlyn. Stepping away from her bags, Thea turned and saw that she wasn’t paying attention. She dropped one of her medium bags beside Felicity’s and picked one of hers up to join hers.  
As they stepped out of the shop, Thea wanted to hit the lingerie shop that Felicity’s car. Felicity nodded her head and they walked in to the shop, looking at all the different styles and colours.

“Oh Felicity, this one would be perfect for you.” Felicity looked over at Thea holding up a forest green bra set with black bows on the straps and green lace underwear.

“Maybe, it’s pretty cute.” Thea grinned and walked over to the sales person to get the size she needed for Felicity. Both women walked around the shop and picked up a few   
items to purchase. Felicity paid for her items and took a call from Lyla. Thea purchased her couple of thing and paid for the green set since Felicity decided not to take it. Finally leaving the store, walking outside the sun was shining down on there faces.

“Well I think I spent enough money today,” Felicity took a breath out. 

“Yeah, I’m done too.” Thea took out her phone. “I’m just going order a car.” She looked up and tried to give her a hopeless look, hoping Felicity would take pity on her and give her ride back to her brother’s place. She needed this plan to work.

“I can take you,” Felicity offered, giving her a unsure look of what just came out of her own mouth.

“Are you sure?” Thea asked as she shifted her bags in her hands. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“I’m just dropping you off out front, right. No need for anything to be uncomfortable.” Felicity dug her key out and unlocked her car. Both dropping the bags off in the back   
seat. They chatted until Felicity pulled up to the large condo building outside of downtown. 

“Thanks for driving me home,” Thea said as she grabbed her bags from the back seat, making sure grabbed one of Felicity’s bags. 

“It was no problem at all,” Felicity said looking at the building through her window.

Thea got out of the car, “I’ll talk to later.”

“Yup, later.” Felicity nodded, she watched Thea walked into the building. 

Taking on last look at the building, she took a large breath in as she put her car in drive and drove away down the road. A few minutes later, Felicity was at a stop light and her phone rang, Thea’s name popped up on her car’s screen, “Thea, is everything okay?” she hit the button on her streeling wheel.

“Are you far away from the building?” she asked in a quiet tone.

“A few blocks, why?”

“I think you have one of my bags, and I kinda need it for tonight. Would be able come back?”

Felicity sighed, “Is Oliver home?”

“Uhm…I don’t think so.”

Felicity paused for a second, “Yeah sure, be there in a few.”

“Oh Lis, you’re a life saver.”

They hang up and Felicity turned around to head back to Oliver’s place. Pulling up to building again and parked by one of the meters, pulling out a few coins to make sure she didn’t get towed. Looking in the back seat, she found the bag that wasn’t hers and headed into the building. Thea had texted her the number to get into the secure building.

As Thea waited for Felicity to make her way upstairs, Thea threw the green bra set she bought Felicity in to the bag. She heard her brother in the home gym, it sounded like he was running on the treadmill which meant that he was near the end of his workout. The door bell rang and she went to answer it. She smiled as her plan was coming together perfectly.

“I’m so sorry.” Thea said pulling Felicity inside the door. Felicity stumbled but recovered before she fell over with the bags in her hand.

“It’s okay, Thea. It happens,” Felicity held out the bags she brought.

Just then there was a noise and Oliver walked through the hall opening with only work out shorts on. Felicity gulped as Oliver came in to full view. His slightly tanned skin was dripping with sweat, Felicity whole mouth went dried as she looked over his entire body.

Oliver grabbed the end of his towel and wiped up the sweat on his brow when he looked and saw Felicity standing in his living room. “Felicity.” He stood there with shocked. 

“Oliver,” Felicity voice squeaked. “You told me he wasn’t home,” she whispered to Thea. 

“Opps, I thought I was alone,” Thea gave her a devilish smile. Felicity gave her a dirty look, “You little shit.” 

“What’s going on here?” Oliver asked as he made his way towards the kitchen.

“Well daring brother, I accidently switch bags when I got out of Felicity’s car and I need the outfit in the bag Lis had. So, she came to drop it off.” Thea smiled at her brother.

Felicity just stood there. “Thea can you just get my bag, so I could go.” She looked up at Oliver and saw that he wasn’t even looking at her.

“Yeah sure.” Thea frowned. She walked over to the bags on the couch. She peaked through the one bag and saw the green bra set sitting on top. One last try, Thea grinned to herself. “Oh, I found it.” She held up the green bra set, “I thought you would looked good in this so I brought it for you.”

Oliver looked at the set and immediately picture Felicity wearing the lace green set as she wrapped herself around him. Thank god, he was standing behind the island because all the blood in his body rushed south. He caught Thea’s eye and saw that she was had a look on her face. She gave him a wink as Felicity started to babble uncontrollably and grabbed the bag and set out of Thea’s hands.

“Thank you,” Thea heard Felicity mumble as she the green set into the bag. She turned back around to see Oliver staring at her, his eyes darken as he looked between the bag and herself.

“I should get going,” Felicity starting to walk towards the door.

“Thanks for coming back, you are amazing Lis.” Thea said as Felicity opened the door. “Bye Thea, Oliver.” There was a tone to voice when she said his name.

Thea looked over at her brother, “Follow her,” she mouthed to him. Thinking for a split second, he slammed his drink down on the counter. He threw the front door open and caught up to her at the end of the hall by the elevator.

“Felicity,” The intense tone in his voice made Felicity stop in her tracks, her knees went weak. ‘Damn knees’ she thought to herself as she stopped.

Pulling back her hand from the elevator button. “What is it, Oliver?” she turned around to face him.

He just stood there not saying a thing, she looked beautiful in the spring dress that flowed around perfect thighs. Making her legs look long and lean. He snapped out of the thoughts and looked straight in to her eyes. He couldn’t figure out what her eyes were saying to him, there was a passion he only saw when he kissed her. But there was something else he couldn’t figure it out.

“Oliver, I don’t want stand here forever! So, what do you have to say?”

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. He looked in to her eyes and took a step forward. He could smell the sweet perfume and he lost his train of thought. 

“Sorry for what?” she placed her hand on her hip, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry for being an asshole, the things I said to you were uncalled for.” He paused. “I was trying to blame you for things that I shouldn’t have. It was things I was doing and decided to blame the person close to me which was you”

“So, you just decided to yell at me because you were mad at yourself…Yeah Oliver that makes total sense to me.” Felicity turned around and pressed the elevator button to go down.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Oliver blurted out. “You bring this happiness into my life, and I got scared. All I want is to spend all my time with you, and it started messing up my game.”

“Don’t you dare…” Felicity turned around to give him a dirty look.

“I’m not blaming you for anything,” He automatically said turning away from her. “Well maybe for being so beautiful I can’t think about anything else but you. I think I’m falling in love for you.” Oliver turned back around taking a step forward, he placed both of his hands on both sides of her face. As soon as his lips touched hers, it was the only place he wanted to be. There lips moving in sync with each other, as soon as the elevator dinged. Felicity lightly nipped at his bottom lip as she moved away.

“Don’t dangle maybes, Oliver.” Felicity said breathless. “Don’t say these things and turn around…”

“I don’t want to take anything away anymore,” Oliver said as his thumb ran across her cheek. “I just want to be with you, to see of this work.”

“I should go,” she paused. “I expect a call in the few days…” She looked up at him as she felt his hand dropped hers. “…to ask me out to dinner.”

He smiled. “You can count on it.” He walked her step into the elevator. She smiles at him, “Bye Oliver.”

“Felicity,” his voice growled as the elevator doors closed. Oliver smiled and turned back to head in to the apartment. Opening the door, Thea was sitting on the bar stool facing the door.

“So…” Thea turned in her chair. “Did you apologize for being an ass?”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her, “Yes I did.”

“Good, that wasn’t cool. Oliver, she’s a good one.”

“I told Felicity I was falling in love with her.” Thea’s eyes went wide.

“And?”

“I have to call her later and ask her out properly.” Oliver stood beside his sister.

“Good job big brother. Now go and shower, you stink like a gross man.” Oliver smiled and gave Thea a kiss on the forehead.

“Thanks Thea, be back in a few minutes.” Oliver walked towards the hallway. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest, He made the right decision by telling Felicity how he felt about her. Now he was having thoughts coming in to his mind of what he wanted to do for his date with the beautiful blond. Dinner maybe, should he take her out or cook supper himself. So many things to figure out as the warm water hit his skin. He would figure out something to knock her socks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! Finally right....well let's see where this goes....it can only go up right!!!! hint: sexy times ahead haha


	10. Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's what you all have been waiting for...it's date night. Let's see where the night will take us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal - When the puck goes over the goal line in front of the net.
> 
> Hello beautiful people, sorry it's taking me so long to update. This is a long chapter and I wanted to make sure it was just right. Hope everyone enjoys it....cause I love writing it!!!
> 
> Who is freakin stoked for the crossover????

Felicity sat at her desk with paper scattered around her. Looking down, the calculations on the paper wasn’t adding up to what she needed on her screen. But she couldn’t concentrate because of the beautiful purple and white Calla Lilies sitting on the edge of her desk. As she rounded the corner this morning, she found them typed to her office door with black hockey tape. She borrowed a tall beaker from Caitlyn to put the flowers in. Sticking them on the corner, she knew who gave her the flowers. That person was currently on the ice practicing with his teammates.

She finally gave up on her coding, softly touching the purple petal she heard a cough from her doorway. Looking up, Oliver was standing in the door frame only wearing a pair of green workout shorts and sneakers. His short hair darken by water from a shower he must have just got out of. Suddenly a naked Oliver popped into her head and she had to cross her legs, swallowing a moan in her throat.

“Felicity,” he gave her a small smile.

“Hello Oliver,” her voice purred out his name. His face tried to stay natural as he felt the shivers down his spine. He looked over to the flowers he left her this morning, they sat on the desk front and center. “Nice flowers.”

Felicity smiled, “Aren’t they pretty, someone left them on my door this morning. No card to let me know who they were from. They could be from anyone, maybe Ray or Roy.” The twinkle in her eyes made him smiled throughout his body. His girl was teasing him.

Oliver stepped into the room and rounded her desk, bending down to look her straight in the eyes. “You know who they are from, stop being coy.” 

“I’m not being coy,” she swung her chair around to face him. “The only clue that I have is the flowers were taped on my door with black hockey tape. Maybe it was Ray…he’s single, right?” Felicity looked up and saw that he was getting that angry look in his eyes.

“I call bullshit, there is one person that would be giving you beautiful flowers like this.”

“Oh really, does he happen to be tall, blond and broods a lot. He may or may not be standing in front of me, with his big ego.” Felicity smiled as her laugh became louder.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

She continued to laugh as he bent down and was only an inch away from her face. Opening her eyes, she saw the intensely in his eyes. A sudden shiver coursed down her spine just from the look he was giving her

“So, do you like Italian?” Oliver asked quiet enough for just the two of them to hear.

“I like Italian, pizza and Mac & cheese…is that consider Italian? Well Pizza is I know that, but Mac & cheese that questionable. You would think right with it being pasta and all…”

“Felicity,” he spoke up to stop the babble that he was enjoying so much. “As long as you are okay with Italian. By the way, I’m really looking forward to our date tonight.”

“It took you long enough to call and ask me.”

“Technically I didn’t call you, I Facetimed you. I wanted to be a personal.” Oliver smirked at her.

“You were shirtless and in bed when you Facetimed me, it sure was really personal.” She smiled up at him when sat on her desk. “It more distracting then anything.”

Oliver laughed as he placed his hand on top of hers, as the skin connected they both felt energy that sparked between them.

“So, you said yes because I was naked,” he smiled at her. “Good to know if I need you need yes to anything is to be naked.”

“Oh, you think so,” she said. “Don’t think you being naked is going to work all the time.”

“Yeah sure it’s not.”

“Anyways, I came in here to ask a question. I got my answer with a cute babble.” He straighten up. “I will pick you up at 7.” He bent down again to lightly kissed her on the cheek.

“Sounds good,” she smiled. “I’ll see you later then.”

“You can count on it, sweetheart.” He walked away from her desk, just before he turned the corner he smiled at her one last time.

Felicity smiled back, she was really excited for tonight. Hopefully they would go to the Italian place that was on the other side of town. The Yelp reviews said the cozy atmosphere was great paired with homemade from grandmother’s recipe book. The loud beep from her computer snapped her back to reality, telling her to stop daydreaming and get back to work.

 

Felicity was standing in front of her full-length mirror, she was trying to figure out what dress to wear tonight. It took her 2 hours to narrow down these two dresses. The red one that had a zipper from the bottom of the slit to the middle of her dress or the sleeveless forest green lace dress. Looking up at the clock it was quarter to 7 and she still couldn’t decide on what to wear.

“Alright, flipping a coin is the only way to decide this,” Felicity grabbed a quarter from her change bowl that was on her dresser. “Heads red, tails green.” She flipped the coin and slapped it on the back of her hand.

“Oh interesting,” Felicity smiled and picked up the red dress. She slipped the dress off the hanger and slowly slipping it on to her body. Making sure she zippered up the zipper going down her side. Putting on the finally touches, dangly pair of crystal chandelier earrings and a ruby bracelet.

The door bell rang exactly at 7, that made Felicity jump and then she started giggling to herself. She grabbed her purse off the vanity and headed to the front door. Before opening the door, she took a huge deep breath then opened the door. There was Oliver was standing there wearing a light grey suit and blue tie that made his blue eyes pop. 

“Holy shit,” Felicity thought but judging by the chuckle that was coming from him, she must have said it out loud.

“I was thinking the same thing, you look fucking amazing.” He leaned forward and have her another kiss on the cheek. His lips lingered for a minute but pulled away from her. 

“Thanks,” she looked up and gave him a smiled.

“Ready to go,” he asked her. Felicity grabbed her shall and wrapped it around her shoulders. Oliver stepped a side and Felicity stepped out to close the door behind her, locking it up tight. She felt Oliver’s hand on her lower back as they walked down the stairs to his expensive black car.

Oliver couldn’t believe how incredible she looked tonight, he tried not to stare at her for too long so he wouldn’t get caught. The red contrasted perfectly with her skin, it showed off her curves, it reminded him of an archer bow. The gold zipper that traveled up her side, he could already picture himself slowly unzipping it. They got to his black Porsche and opened the door for her to get in. Her dress sild up a bit, showed off her long legs. He instantly got hard, taking a deep breath as he closed her door. Oliver ran around the front of the car never taking his eyes off her.

He slid in to his seat beside her, they smiled at each other. “So, where are we going?” Felicity asked as he started his car.

“Well since you said you liked Italian, I’m going to take you some where you are going to love.” Oliver smiled.

“Oh, okay sounds good to me,” Felicity smiled. Oliver drove through the streets of Star City. Tonight’s sky looked amazing the lightly snow covered the grass making look like a wonderland. Even though the snow was on the ground it was a warm night. 

“Wait a minute,” Felicity started to notice the familiar buildings they were passing as they drove.

Oliver looked at her and smiled, “What?”

“Where are we going?” she asked. Oliver didn’t respond and just turned down a side road. Turning into a hidden downhill driveway. “Are we at your building?”

The large door opened, and he pulled inside to park in a numbered spot. He wasn’t saying anything and got out of the car. Felicity was looking, she watched Oliver run around his car. He opened her door for you and held his hand out to help her out of the car. Felicity slid her golden covered foot and stood up to look in his sparkling blue eyes.

“Instead of going to a restaurant, I’m going to cook us Italian dinner.” Oliver said as he grazed her cheek his thumb.

“You cook?” she was surprised as she saw the smile on his face.

“I’m not saying I am a professional, but I haven’t killed anyone yet.” He gave her a harmless smile as she giggled.

“Come on,” he took her hand and led her to the elevator. They stood for the few minutes in an awkward silence as they traveled up the floors to his penthouse. The elevator binged, they arrived to the familiar hallway to his home.

They get into his apartment and there was candle lit all over the apartment. Making the place have a nice golden light throughout. “Please tell me you didn’t leave candles going while you came to pick me up?”

“No, of course not,” he said. “I asked Thea to light them before she left before we showed up.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“Would you like a glass of wine?” She felt him lightly press his body against hers.

“Yes, please!” she said eagerly. Oliver took her hand and led her over to the large island, Oliver slid out the one bar chairs for her to sit on. “Now, would you like Red or White?”

“You know its always going to be Red.” Walking over to the small wine fridge below the counter and pulled out a bottle of 1982 Lafite Rothschild. Her mouth dropped when she saw the label, she watched him open it. Reaching for a wine glass, he slowly poured the smooth liquid in to it. Walking around and placing the glass right and front of her hands. She just looked at the glass in awe.

“Is it okay? I can open something else.” Oliver frowned, he didn’t want to screw up this date. 

“I’ve always wanted to try this wine, but it’s crazy expensive.” She beamed up at him, she grabbed the half-filled glass and smelled inside the opening. She put the glass to her ruby lips and took a sip of the wine. The moan that came out of her mouth made Oliver stop in his tracks as he went back around the counter. “God, this is amazing.” Felicity said as she placed the glass back on the counter.

Oliver smiles as he tries to get the mental image out of his head of her lying beneath him making that same sound. He shakes his head and heads to the fridge to get out the ingredients to start making supper. “So, what’s on the menu?” Felicity asked as she took another small sip of wine.

“Lobster Mac and Cheese with Spinach Salad without nuts. Sound good?”

“Yes, I’ll eat anything that includes Mac and Cheese.” Felicity laughs. Oliver walked over again and shrugged out of his jacket then rolling up his dress shirt sleeves. “Thank you for not including nuts, what would be a horrible way to start a date.”

“Yes, that would be bad, at least it wouldn’t be a restaurant blowing up or something.” They both laughed, Felicity watched him move around the kitchen with as much ease as he has on the ice. Felicity was amazed how good a cook he was.

“Your quiet,” he looked at her and frowned. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.” She paused. “Where did you learn to cook?”

“Anatoli, he was the owner of the hockey team that I played for in Russia.”

“Anatoli Knyazav, owner of Moscow Bratva, which sounds like more of a mob group instead of hockey team but hey.” She looks up and a smiling Oliver is looking at her. “What, I google.”

His smile was something she didn’t get to see often as she would like. He was cutting up vegetables as he looked at her. “You googled me?”

“Yeah, I did. I had to know what I was getting into before I got to know the real you. Did you really pee on a cop car when you were younger?”

“Unfortunately, yes but Tommy was also there and dared me to do it. But I was messed up back then, to much money for a young guy. Drank and drugs made me lose focus on what was important. So, I packed up when Anatoli offered me a place in his team. He taught me how to be the man not the boy I was being. He took me in and taught me to cook and take care of myself.

“Well he did a good job then,” Felicity said as she got up and made her way around the counter. Oliver turned to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. “So, you still talk to him?”

“Not as often as I like,” Oliver frowned. “But we are both busy.”

“Well next time you talk to him tell him he made you a very good man.” Felicity lowered her voice to a whisper.

“I will,” Felicity looked up at him. The look in both of there eyes, made the two of them move close to each other. Oliver’s head ducked his head down, his lips slightly resting closely to hers. The heat between them made the rest of the apartment fade away. Suddenly, Felicity walked over to the stove and turning off the burner where the pot was.

“When will Thea be home?” Felicity slowly turned her head to looked at Oliver though her eyelashes.

“Not till late, why?” he asked as she turned back around and going on to her tip toes. Just as she reached his lips, she stopped. Her eyes looked into his sparkling blue eyes, she moved in and lightly kissed his lips. Her hand grabbing the back of his neck pulling him deeper in to the kiss.

Oliver dropped the knife he was holding and wrapped both of his arms around Felicity’s back. Completely entangled with each other, Oliver tongue lightly grazed the bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues caressing each other, making Felicity slightly moan. Oliver pushed back Felicity back against the counter.

Oliver grabbed Felicity by the waist and placed up on the counter beside the cutting board. Felicity was wrapped around Oliver, there kiss lasted a few minutes before Oliver stopped and looked into Felicity’s darken eyes. His lips moved down her neck, freeing Felicity’s mouth. “Are you hungry, Oliver?” As Oliver placing light kiss along her neck under her earlobe.

“Only for you,” he detached his lips from the side of her neck. The deep growl of his voice made her knees weak.

“Then maybe you should show me to your bedroom.” Felicity started to play with his buttons, undoing the first three to show off his toned chest. He looked down and saw the sexy smile on her face Taking her hand into his and led her across the living room to the hallway. Just before they reached the opening of the hallway, Felicity slipped out of her gold pumps and shrank a few inches. Oliver bent down and picked Felicity up, she wrapped her one legs around his upper thigh. He was about to lose his grip when they backed in the shelving unit, he placed her on top of it.

Oliver took her lips again, grabbing the sides of her face. He deepen the kiss, her lips matching his passionate touch. Felicity shrugged up her dress and hooking her ankles on the small of Oliver’s back. Hanging her arms around his neck, he picked her and continued to carry her the short distance to his bedroom door. His one hand landing on her left ass cheek as he walked though the door. There lips connected, and Felicity moaned as he gave her another squeeze, Oliver turned the both of them and pressed the women in her arms against the wall. Pushing the hair out of her face with his free hand, he leaned back and just stared at her.

“Fuck, you are the most beautiful women in the world,” Oliver watched Felicity blush creep up her neck. Felicity sliding her hand from the nape of his, placing it on Oliver’s cheek. She kissed him lightly on the lips. This kiss was more tender this time as she felt cold air on her back. There bodies were moving again, the short distance this time as she felt Oliver slip her dress strap down her arm. Oliver let go of Felicity and she slowly slid down his body. He moaned as she rubbed against the bulge in his pants, making sure she got her footing. He slipped his arm around her body to zip this dress and get her out of it. 

“Are you looking for something?” Felicity asked kissing along his jaw. His fingers stopped in the middle of her back.

“Where’s your zipper?” He growled quietly in to her ear as he placed his other hand on the side of her neck.

Felicity reached back to grab his hand, moving it along her waist. She settled both of there hands on the top of the zipper that was hiding underneath her arm. He smiled as he grabbed the zipper and slowly brought it down exposing her proclaim skin inch by inch. The strap hanging along her upper arm slid down further as the dress loosen. Letting the dress drop to the floor around her feet, Oliver swallowed heavily as he looked down at the black bra and lace thong cover the parts of her he couldn’t wait to see.

“Fuck Felicity,” Oliver grabbed her lower back and lifted her up to lay her out on his bed. Putting a knee on the bed, he laid her down on the bed very slowly. Moving his lips along the newly exposed skin, he kissed the soft skin making her hands buried in to his head. His fingers snapped the hooks of her bra before her back touched the mattress, a sudden squeak came from her mouth. Looking up, her eyes wide looking down at him.

“You are pretty talented at that, mister?” Felicity smiled at him as she placed her hands back on his shoulders. “But it seems you have to many clothes on.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Oliver leaned back on his heels. He finished unbuttoning the rest of his dress shirt, when he started unbuckling his belt Felicity’s hands stopped his then took his place. She quickly undid the belt along with the button and zipper of his pants. “You have some quick hands there, Ms. Smoak.” Kissing her lips now that she was sitting up with her hands still on his undone pants.

Pulling her fingers away and wiggles them with a smile on her face, he pushes her back on to the mattress. She brings her foot up and drags his pants and underwear down his thighs. Making his way down her body, kissing her soft skin. His fingers dancing along the top of her thong, slowly making his way down to her sweet spot. Dipping his fingers into her wetness, he couldn’t hold back as he slid his calloused finger over the soft nub. Felicity’s back arched off the bed as his fingers continued working her over slowly. Hooking his fingers in the thin material slowly dragging it along her legs. As he ripped them off her legs, he finished undress and started to kiss along her legs going back to spot he couldn’t wait to taste. 

When his mouth kissed her inner thigh, her scent filled his nose. His finger dragging along her slit and his mouth connected to the nub. Taking it completely in his mouth sucking it, with his tongue just touching the it. Her fingers buried into his hair as he heard a loud moan come from above. Her thighs squeezed against his head, twisting in the bed. Oliver’s hand traveled up and spread across her stomach to hold her in place as his tongue started to trace her name.

“Oh god, OLIVER!” she moaned as she tried to move but his hand kept her still. “Oh Jesus…” 

He knew she was closed, he finished his full name. Her skin glistened, taking one long lick of her wetness. He traveled up her skin still tasting her on his lips, once he reached her lips he kissed her. He reached over to his side table and opened the drawer to pull out a condom. Felicity started kissing the side of Oliver’s neck he was occupied. Her teeth nipped at his skin and he growled again. While he was distracted, she hooked her legs in a certain spot and flipped them over. Placing her right in the middle of his ripped stomach.

“Whoa,” he looked surprised. Felicity took her hands and traced down his arms, finally settling in the middle of his well-toned chest. Her hips grinded down on his erection, the thin material of his boxers separating skin to skin. She leaned over and took his lips her hands lightly fluttering her fingers down Oliver’s body. Her fingers pausing on the scars that were randomly placed over his body. His callused hands travel along her back, tracing down the middle of her spine. Finally settling his hand on her hip, his fingers touched a certain spot and she started to giggle. Grabbing them to hold them in place as her hips continued to grind into him.

“You think that’s funny.” He sat up and nipped at her neck. He reached behind to grab the condom with one hand and other one was testing how wet she was. She moaned as he dragged his finger her clit, “You ready for me, Felicity?”

“I’ve been ready for you since you showed up on my door step in that damn suit.” He grabbed her and rolled them over so he was on top of her.

Twisting his two fingers around her thong and ripped if straight off her body. Tossing it behind him, he tore the condom with his teeth. Rolling the condom on, he settled between her legs. The anticipation was killing him he couldn’t wait to be inside her. As he slowly entering her sweet care, her warmth consumed him causing him a deep moan inside of him.

“Fuck!” he growled as he settles fully inside her. She slightly rolled her hips to change the position inside of her.

“You okay?” he asked her as he looked down at Felicity. The look in her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her lips.

“Fuck yes, just move.” she growled out as he began moved slowly. His hips beginning to thrust into her heat, rolling his hips as she bucked against him making the friction between them. Her hands scratched across his back as he changed his position. She didn’t care if they left marks as she felt his mouth against her neck. She could feel his orgasm growing inside her and it was coming fast. Picking up his speed, Felicity was trying to match him thrust for thrust. 

“OH, FUCK RIGHT THERE OLIVER!” she yelled as his cock grazed her g-spot, she grabbed a hand full of his hair lightly tugging it. Her orgasm forms in the bottom of her stomach as he fucks her as fast as can. Oliver grabbed on to her leg as she wrapped it around his hips. She clinched her walls to make his cock snug inside of her.

“Felicity, you so fucking…” thrusting picked up making Felicity’s body shutter. “Come for me, baby!” he felt her completely lose herself.

“YES, YES, RIGHT THERE…AAAHHHH FUCK!” Felicity came around his pulsing cock. Seconds later, “FUCK!!” Oliver came with a moan. Both breathing was heavy, the only sounds coming thought-out the room. The sweat dripping from both of there bodies.

Oliver climbed off of Felicity, his hand gently grazing her body as he settled down on the bed. 

Lying there for as few seconds then getting up from the bed and he heads towards the on-suite bathroom. Oliver discarded the condom in the trash can. Grabbing a small towel and ran it under a warm water, he walked back in to the room. Felicity’s lying with her arms above her head and her eyes closed, she was beautiful lying there naked. She looked like she was sleeping, he crawled on the bed softly. He lightly grazed her cheek, the flush of her skin fading away from the activity they just finished.

“Felicity,” he whispered. She moaned quietly as she opened her eyes slowly. “They’re is those beautiful eyes, I love to see.” He cleaned her up softly, small moans coming from her.

“I’m sleepily,” Felicity rolled over towards Oliver as he lays down after throwing the towel across the room. “Felicity,” he turned back, and she was already asleep. Oliver settle down in to his bed, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Settling into sleep, this felt like the best thing in the world.

 

Felicity woke up feeling warm, twisting her head a bit she looked at Oliver’s peaceful face laying on the pillow beside her. He was completely wrapped around her body. She smiled as tried to twist around to face him without waking him, she felt his hand tighten in her stomach but release to let her face him. As she lied there, she went over his striking features on his face. The slant of his cheek, the way his lips would pucker when he would breath out. How his forehead was relaxed, he looked so peaceful when he slept.

“You’re staring,” Oliver spoke quietly, smiling as there was an eep coming Felicity.

“Jesus,” Felicity squeaked. “You scared me the crap out of me.” Oliver fluttered his eyes open, he looked into her blue eyes.

“I’m sorry baby,” he reached up and lightly dragged his fingers along the side of her face. “Good Morning.” 

“Morning.”

“How did you sleep?” Oliver lifted her chin and lightly kissed her lips.

“Fantastic, your bed feels like heaven.”

He smiled, “Hungry?”

“Starving.”

Oliver unwrapped his body from around hers, “I’ll go make us some breakfast.”

“What time is it?” Felicity asked sitting up and watching Oliver get out of bed and putting on a pair of sweats.

Oliver picking up his phone on the tall dresser, “9:00 am.”

“Don’t you have practice?”

“Nope it’s a scheduled off day.”

“Oh.”

“So…breakfast?”

Felicity nodded. Oliver smiled as he took one last look on her and headed outside his room. Felicity laid back on the bed, stretching her arms above her head and letting out a moan as all the kinks in her body. She felt wonderful, so relaxed and sexy as certain parts of her body ached in a good way. A loud noise came from her stomach as she moved her arms against the blanket, they never did get around to eating the Italian Oliver was making yesterday. Swing her legs over the side of the bed and reaching over to grab Oliver’s dress shirt from the floor.

 

Oliver was in the kitchen cleaning up from last night’s non-eaten supper. Taking the Lobster from last night, he started cooking up eggs to make a Lobster and veggie omelette with cheese. Moving around the kitchen, he had a smile plastered on his face. Last night was perfect, including the getting to know her perfect body. 

Just thinking about the curves of her body makes him as he whisks the eggs for the omelette. Hearing small footsteps along the floor of his apartment. He pours the eggs into the pan as he feels arms wrap around his bare waist. Looking down and he sees the brightly coloured nails scrap across his ab muscles.

“Hi,” he said as he laid his hand across the two delicate hands laying across his abs.

“Hello,” she said as he twisted around to face her. Tipping up her chin with hand and gave her a kiss on her lips. He could taste toothpaste, “Did you used my toothpaste?” he raised one of his eyebrows.

She laughed, “Maybe, I didn’t want to kiss you with gross morning breath.” Her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

He kissed her again. “Go sit down, I’ll get you some coffee and make sure breakfast doesn’t burn.” He finally got a look a at what was covering her body, the dress shirt he was wearing last night. He groaned as he turned around to check on the omelette, he tossed some cooked Lobster, veggies and cheese in to the pan. Once he covered the pan to let it cook, he shuffled down to the coffee maker and put a pod in to the machine pressing the button to start brewing her coffee.

“Coffee will be ready in a few,” Oliver turned and saw Felicity leaning forward watching him.

“Sounds good, the food smells fantastic.”

“Good,” taking the lid off the frying pan, letting the steam roll up. The coffee maker finishes, sliding back to the maker he takes the cup from it and places it in front of Felicity. Just as she wraps her hands around the cup, lightly touching his fingers as he was pulling them away. The energy passes though the both of them and they looked up at each other with a spark in their eyes.

“Thank you,” lifting the cup and taking a drink. “Yum, Chocolate Mint.”

“Thought you would like it,” he places the cooked omelette on to the plate and pours in the second bowl filled with mixed eggs. Sprinkle some extra cheese on top and walked around the island, placing it in front of Felicity and kissing the side of her neck that was exposed.

He finished cooking his breakfast and went over to sit beside with an orange juice. They may have eaten in silence, but Oliver kept his hand on Felicity’s upper thigh. They were so focus on each other that they didn’t even hear the front door opening.

“Oh My God,” Felicity and Oliver both looked up and saw Thea standing at the edge of the front entrance. 

“Thea,” Oliver stood up. He was trying to hide the half naked Felicity sitting behind him. Thea eyes went wide as she got side glance of the half naked state her friend was in.

“Good morning brother,” Thea walked across the room and walked right into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Looking over to the blond, “Felicity!”

“Morning Thea,” Felicity said as she straightens up in her chair but in the process popping as few button on the shirt. Thea coughed towards Felicity and pointed.

“Shit,” Felicity grabbed the open shirt and closed it. “Sorry Thea.”

“Hey it’s all good.” Thea smiled, she leaned against the island waiting for her coffee to finish brewing. She looked between the two of them. “So…how was last night?”

“Speedy,” Oliver’s tone was deep. Felicity latched on to his forearm.

“Yes, Thea?”

“I suppose you spent the night?” Thea asked.

“She did,” Oliver said with a smile.

“Cool, Cool.”

“Just spit it out, Speedy.”

“Nothing much to say, just a request…” she paused. “Please do not fornicate in the living room.” She pointed towards the long black couch.

Felicity started to laugh, “Trust me, having sex on a leather couch is not that fun.” The two siblings looked at each other with shock on there faces. Thea just started laughing as Oliver was still staring at her in shock.

“Good,” Thea looked at her brother, he had a shocked looked on his face when he looked towards the blond wearing his shirt and his sister. 

“Anyways, I’m happy that your happy.” She grabbed her cup whispering to Oliver as she past by her brother. “Don’t fuck it up.”

They both listen to Thea walk across the loft and heard her door close, “Well that’s interesting,” Oliver said as he turned towards Felicity.

“She’s just happy to see her brother happy,” she reached up and cupped his cheek. She reached up and lightly gave him a kiss on the lips.

“You make me happy, but she can’t tell me where I can or can not fornicate in my home.” He used his quote fingers.

Felicity started to giggle, Oliver ran his palms along her naked thighs. “We just have to make sure she isn’t home before we do anything.”

Felicity looks over at the large leather couch and smiled, “It does look bigger then the last couch I was on.” 

Both of them started laughing, Oliver cleaned up breakfast as Felicity finished her coffee. When Oliver was done cleaning, he surprised her by picking her off the bar stool and carried Felicity back to his bedroom. They spent the whole day in bed, before taking Felicity home late in the afternoon. Felicity almost convinced him to stay over but he had practice early the next morning. But he told her that would take a rain check and kissed Felicity on her porch for a half an hour. Breaking apart as she pushed him playfully down the stairs to go home. They both smiled as each other as Oliver got into his car. They both knew that there was a major shift between the two of them, but they both didn’t mind where this was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I thought about it after I wrote this, I hope no one is offended that Olicity slept together on the first date. But the tension was building and I couldn't help it.


	11. Buzzer Beater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks and things have been great for Oliver and Felicity, Oliver plans a nice date that turns into more. But the trade deadline is looming, but can the couple make it out alive or will it be long distance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buzzer beater - A goal that is scored just before a period expires. The puck must completely cross the goal line before the clock reads 0.00
> 
> Hello Olicity fandom....it's been some week hasn't it. So much has happen and makes me overjoyed on the out come of the crossover. I don't want to spoil it but after 6 years of up and downs they r finally Mr. and Mrs. Queen.... :) 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and I promise the next chapter will be up sooner...hopefully lol!!

Felicity was sitting in one of the swivel office chairs in the large locker room, waiting for the daily team meeting to start. Her knees crossed as she was talking to Caitlyn. She felt him as soon as he walked in to the room with Barry and Roy, looking straight into his baby blues and gives him a smile that matches the one that he has on his face.

It’s been a few weeks since their first date, with the team’s schedule being all over the place they only had a few dates. The one date turned in to Oliver making breakfast for Felicity in the morning before leaving for a short road trip to Denver and Dallas. But they were happy, and most of the organisation could tell. He talked to his teammates more then he ever did before, discussing strategy and sometimes even pop culture. He was joking around with his teammates as they were walking to their stalls, even cracking a joke with Roy.

“Alright sit down…sit down.” John Diggle said coming out of his office with the two assistant coaches. “Let’s get this meeting started.”

“As we all know we are heading towards trade deadline in the two days. But we need to be concentrating on Vancouver and Edmonton coming up for a back to back. Felicity…” She perked up.

“Yes,” pausing. “Right, stats, my job…Any who,” Felicity looked up and was met by Oliver’s bright eyes staring right at her. ‘3…2…1’ she thought. “Sorry guys, I’m a little distracted.” She smiled. “Anyways percentages are keeping steady, Oliver and Roy’s are up from the overall team’s average. The PDO is up and Zone stats are more defensive zone then offensive zone.”

“So, in plain term, stop taking faceoffs in our zone.” Diggle spoke up as he looked around the room. “Is that it, Felicity?”

“Oh yeah, I’m done. Oh Oliver, I need to see you after the meeting is done.”

“Someone…is…in…trouble,” Roy said beside Oliver, he turned gave him a dirty look to the punk beside him.

“Roy Harper, you better shut your cake hole.” Felicity spoke but suddenly realized that she was in the middle of a locker room. Slapping her hand over her mouth, “I’m sorry, John.”

John had a smirked on his face, “It’s true, Arsenal. You can’t keep you cake hole shut.” 

Oliver just looked at Felicity, she was something else. Everything is so bright when she in the room and everyone knew it. As the team meeting carry on, all Oliver could do was focus on Felicity. He would try and pay attention to what his coach was saying but he just would look at the blond across from him. But he had a surprise for her later after everyone had gone home for the day.

Felicity was going through something on her tablet and lost track of time, because the next thing she could feel someone gliding a hand down the side of her hair. She left it down today because she knew that Oliver loved it when she had her hair down. Looking up Oliver was standing above her. “Hello,” she smiled as his hand moved her hair over her shoulder showing her exposed neck.

“The meeting’s over, you wanted to see me after.” Oliver lightly touched her shoulder, sliding down her collarbone with his fingers.

“Oh right,” Felicity stood up but her legs were asleep, so she started to fall forward. Arm went under her arms and she felt herself steady. Looking up at Oliver, “Thank you.”

“I like being your knight in shining armor,” Oliver unwrapping his arms from around her and followed her to her office. Felicity opened her door and Oliver stepped through. 

Once she was in the room Oliver shut her blinds and closed the door behind her. Grabbing Felicity by the hips, he pushed her up against the door and his lips take hers with passion. Felicity melted into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. There lips break apart, “I like you saving me every now and then, it makes you superhero in my book.”

“Mmm…” Oliver kissed her lips, a slow kiss connecting their lips ever so slightly. Oliver’s placed his on the side of her face.

“Oliver,” Felicity mumbled as Oliver kept kissing her lips.

“Yes,” Oliver leaned back ever so slightly, slowly gliding his down her hair again. “We should stop, someone will catch us.” Felicity moaned as Oliver smiled a her. The dimples appeared, she moaned as her thumb came up and lightly caressed the right one.

“Oh, those dimples are going to be the death of me,” Felicity moaned again.

“You think those short skirts don’t do anything to me.” Oliver slid his hand down and palmed her ass. “Anyways what did you want to see me about?”

“I just wanted to go over some numbers I’ve been going over for your line, faceoffs are the lowest on the team. Just basing it on the last 3 games, I talked to John and he said you guys would work on it.”

“Yeah, we worked on it a bit today, thanks for not calling me out in front of everyone.”

“I may be a pain in the ass but I’m not a complete bitch,” she laughs as she slides her hand down his chest stopping over his heart.

Oliver grazed her cheek, “You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that, honey.”

Felicity smiled, “Anyways, that was it. I was promised a date night.”

“Yes, I have go and get changed. But I have a surprise for you.”

“You know I don’t like surprises,” Felicity said with a frown on her face.

“Your cute when you get that little crease between your eyes.” His lips touched her forehead and kissing the crease.

“Oh, be quiet,” hitting his chest with her hand.

“I’ll be back in about a half an hour.” Oliver said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Sounds good, I’ll finish some work while I wait for this surprise.”

Oliver laughed and smiled, “See you in a bit.”

“Yup.”

Oliver slipped by Felicity, letting his hand graze across her stomach. Feeling her shiver as he left her office and headed down the hall to grab his skates one of the equipment guys handed to him. He hopes Felicity likes tonight. It didn’t take long before everyone was cleared out of the locker room and arena. Listening to the last people leave, he headed town the hall to her office. Just as he got to her door, Felicity was just getting up from the desk.

“Hey, I’m just shutting everything down,” Felicity looked up and smiled. “It’s quiet in here, where is everyone?”

“I have a surprise for you,” Oliver smiled. “Come on.”

Oliver held his hand out and she entangle her fingers with hers as he led her down the hall. The lights were on dim in the locker room, “Where are we going?” Leading her down the tunnel and the bright light of the ice surface came into the view.

“Surprise,” Oliver gestured to the bench that was beside her. Felicity looked over and saw two pairs of skates, two pairs of black skates. One pair was almost half the size of the other ones.

“What is going on?” Felicity asked very shocked.

“Well I asked Casey to keep the lights on, so we could skate around tonight. Then after we are done skating, one of the chefs from upstairs has supper waiting for in one of the suites.”

“Well, this is quite thought out date night. But I don’t really skate, Oliver.”

“That’s why I’m here, sweetheart. I wouldn’t let you fall.” He smiled as he said the last part against her ear, his dimples coming through the sexy stubble as he leans back to look her in the eyes.

“Well, okay. Lace me up…” Felicity laughed to herself. Oliver lead her over to the dark green bench and sat down her down. Oliver started to slowly slip the zipper down her calf to slip of her boots. A sudden shock went through her body as he touched her bare leg. Slowly pulling the boot off and laying it beside the bench. His mouth went to kiss her knee and then moved over to her other leg to repeat everything down to the kiss. Oliver bunched her socks just above her ankle as he slipped on the small skate.

“How did you know my shoe size?” Felicity asked as she wiggled her toes on the skate while watching Oliver put on the one.

“I planned ahead, snuck a peek at your shoes last time you spent the night at my place.” Oliver said as his hand traveled up her leg again.

“Sneaky,” He placed her foot down. He grabs the first foot again and starts to do up her laces. Making sure that they were tight, so her foot wouldn’t move around.

“I would say romantic,” he looked up smiling as he tighten the laces. Felicity took her finger and lifted Oliver’s chin as she leans forward and to give him a soft kiss on the lips. She watched amazement as he laces up her skates. When he got up to the top of the skate, he made sure the skate was staying in place as he wrapped the extra lace around her ankle.

“Are you tightening the laces or cutting of circulation?” Felicity asked as he finished tying at the top of the skate.

“They are supposed to be tight, so you don’t hurt ankle or yourself.” Oliver asked as he tapped the top of the skate. “Are they to tight? Can you wiggle your toes?”

“Yeah my toes are a wiggling.” She smiled as she held up her tied skate.

“Then your fine,” he tapped further up her calf. As Oliver went over to her other skate to tie it, Felicity picture his hand going up higher but sighed as he started to tie up her other skate. He finished tying up her skates and smiled, “Now that you are all done, stand up and get use to them while I put on mine on.”

“Okay,” Oliver stood up and held out his hands to help her stand up. Taking her time as she stood up to get her balance, but Oliver wasn’t letting go of her hands as she tested out her balance. “You good? I don’t want you to fall.”

“I’m good, I think.” She looked down unsure.

“Just hang on to the rail, and get your balance before we head out on the ice.”

“Okay,” she let go of his hands and slow shuffled over to the green railing. She began to wobble as she stepped up to the railing, she couldn’t understand how such a small blade could stand up to a person’s weight.

“How do you skate so fast in these things?” Felicity asked and as she looked down at her skates and to Oliver. She let go of the railing to try to stand on her own, she begins to sway before she grabbed on to the railing again.

“Years of falling on your ass,” Oliver laughed as he brought up is one leg on the bench to tie up his laces. 

Felicity giggled as she experimented walking with her hand along the railing, so she wouldn’t fall. Every few minutes she would take her hand away to walk without help. Oliver stood up and came to stand beside her. “You ready to get on the ice?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know, I have this fear that I will fall as soon as I get on the ice. Then hit my head and lose my mind…” Felicity started to babble.

Oliver took Felicity her hand and turned towards her. His hand came up and to stroked the side of her face, she sunk her head into his hand. “I wouldn’t let you fall, promise.”

She smiled, Oliver let his hand fall and grabbed Felicity’s hand, leading her over to the bench door to open the door. He stepped on the ice first then circled around quickly to face her, he skated up and stopped back at the opening. Holding out both of his hands, Felicity looked at his hands with hesitation before taking them.

“Oliver, I’m scared,” Felicity softly admitted as she looked down at the ice surface.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. Don’t worry.” Oliver said as he stoked his thumb across the top of her hand. Felicity slowly stepped one foot on to the ice then the other one. Just as her second foot placed on the ice she felt her balance slipping, she started to fall but two arms went underneath her arms and caught her before she could hit the ice.

“See I told you, I’ve got you,” Oliver looked down and saw a small smile on her face. “Come on, just grab on to my arms and I’ll take the brunt of your weight.”

“Okay,” Felicity grabbed on to Oliver’s wrist before she started to put force on to skate covered feet. Felicity’s body started to move, the skates cutting along the ice as they moved in to the middle of the ice surface that had the Marksman logo.

“Are you doing, okay?” Oliver asked as he made sure she was gripping his wrists tightly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Felicity’s voice sounded sceptical as he felt her body tighten up. He looked up and saw her face. 

“Your lying,” he said with his eyebrow going up questioning her.

“Fine,” Felicity huffed. “I’m scared shitless that I’m going to fall.”

“I wouldn’t let you fall.” Oliver pulled her towards him as he wrapped his arms around her. Felicity wrapped her arms around his toned waist. “This is nice.” He whispered even though nobody else was around.

“Yes, it is.” Felicity said as she tighten her arms around him. Taking the lead as they skated around the large center ice circle. 

Felicity was feeling more confident as she got the hang of skating around in small circles. They started to make there way around the rink, Oliver still holding on her as much as he can. At this moment, Oliver felt complete. Oliver had this women in his arms. In the short time of knowing Felicity, he knew that she was one of those one in the lifetime loves. He was absolutely in love with his women, he wouldn’t want anyone else ever.

“Oliver,” he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her. “I want to see if I can skate on my own.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” he slowly let go of her hands but stayed close just in case she fell. Felicity took a few strides, each time the strides were getting bigger. Oliver skated backwards till she few feet away from her, she skated towards him wrapping his arms around her when she got to him. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, they skated around the rink for a few more minutes before they skated off the ice and Oliver helped Felicity take off her skates. After putting everything away, Oliver lead Felicity up to one of executive suites.

Greek baked chicken and 3 cheese Mac & cheese with a sweet red wine. Felicity took a sip and moaned as the liquid moved around her mouth, the only thing either one of them wanted to talk about was the impending trade deadline. Supper was over sooner then they both would have wanted, Oliver walked over to the opening of the suite looking over the light covered ice surface. Felicity came over and wrapped her arms around his toned waist, lighting laying her head against his back.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered as he laid his hand on hers, standing there for a few minutes before he turned around. Looking down at her, his index finger tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. “I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak.”

Felicity looked at him and smiled, “Even in this short of time, I didn’t think you could open up my heart. But you did, you made my life better and open my eyes to see that there is goodness in life, I love you Oliver Jonas Queen.” 

Oliver took her lips passionately, backing her up against the large window. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushing her tongue pasted his lips to connect with his. He groaned as he felt her hands sliding down the back of his shirt. The coldness of her hands as she lifted his shirt made him moan deeply. Leaning back, he looked into her eyes and got lost in the blue lust-filled eyes.

“Felicity, we should stop,” Oliver said as he placed his mouth by her ear. Her mouth kissed his way down his throat, her lips touching his tender pulse point.

Felicity felt wanton as she kissed down his heated skin, she didn’t want to stop. Her fingers touched the opening of his shirt. Her mouth followed every point she touched with her fingers. She looked up at him and smiled, “I don’t want to stop.”

“Here?” Oliver was surprised. She smiled erotically as she kissed the middle of his throat. “Yes here.” Her voice purred as she kissed down his throat. Her hands travelled down his body, her lips were kissing pieces skin that was started showing as his shirt went up farther and farther.

“Fuck Felicity,” she tossed his shirt up over his head tossing it over her shoulder. Dragging her tongue along his skin, his hand slipping into her messed ponytail.

“You always taste delicious,” Felicity looked up as she got on to her knees. Undoing his button of his jeans, sliding the zipper down. His finger tips slightly digging in her hair as she dragged down his jeans and underwear. His half erect cock was making her mouth water. Taking his hardness in her hand, she licked under his cock slowly with her tongue. Hearing his groan from above her, she smiled as she took him completely in her mouth.

“Fuck,” Oliver bit out as he felt the warmness of her mouth. He always loved blowjobs but Felicity mouth, made his knees weak. Her mouth worked over him, her hands lightly pumping his cock both moving in tantum. He could feel his orgasm building up deep inside him. His head fell against the glass, as he groaned as she twisted her tongue around the tip of his cock licking the precum off. He wants to be inside her now, he could feel himself about to come. He yanked her up with a surprise look on her face.

“I want you so much,” Oliver growled as he took mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. He slid his hands down and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Felicity groaned as she felt his hardness brushed against her core. She was so turned on, she couldn’t wait anymore. She yanked up her skirt high and pushed her underwear to the side. “Fuck me, Oliver.” She grunted as his lips sucked the pulse point on the side of her neck. He whipped her around and slammed her against the glass. Oliver palmed her ass cheek, giving it a squeeze. His hips held her in place as his hand removed her shirt and palmed her bra covered breast. Kissing the top of her breast, as dragged his lips along the breast that he was slowly uncovering with his hand.

Oliver could feel her hands in his short hair, he loves her hands in his hair. His hand traveled along his soft skin and till his fingers fluttered along her clit. Rubbing her clit, making her squirm under his touch.

“Jesus,” Felicity moaned tugging on his short hair. He popped his lips of her nipple and took her lips with every ounce of his being. Swiping his finger along her slit, she was ready for him. Felicity’s arm goes down and grabs the framing of the door as he dips his two fingers in to her wetness.

“That’s not what I want inside me,” Felicity said breathless against his ear. He withdrew his fingers and glided his cock to her waiting wetness, slowly inched his cocked inside. Felicity groaned loudly that was heard throughout the room, “OH FUCK!”

Oliver groaned as he filled her, he slipped out of her with only the tip of his cock in her opening. He thrusted in quickly, continuing to thrust in and out, his mouth attached to her left breast flicking his tongue on her peaked nipple as she buried her both hands in his hair. She ran her hands slowly down his shoulders, her nails biting in to his skin under his collar. Making him thrust faster into her, the sounds coming from both of them filling the room.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” he said as he slowed his hips. Slowing moving inside of her, her moan vibrating on the side of his neck. The intimate moment dragged there eyes back to each other. There eyes telling each other how much they love each other. Felicity placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. “I love you too.”  
Oliver’s finger travelled down their bodies, his fingers landed on her clit starting to play with her tender spot. She arched her back away from the glass as she felt her orgasm building inside of her. Placing her lips lightly beside his ear.

“Come with me,” Felicity whispered softly against him. He thrusted a few more times, moaning her name as he grunted as her walls closed around him. Both of there names escaping each other’s names as they came together. Staying entangled like perfectly placed pieces against the glass, trying to catch each their breaths.

“Wow,” Felicity finally spoke. “I will never be able to look at this suite again without thinking about fucking you in here.” 

Oliver laughed a he placed his head on her shoulder. His hand slipped down her thigh to let her down, he slowly slipped out of her as she placed her feet on the plush carpet. As they untangled themselves, the coldness hit her damp skin.

Reaching up and lightly touching her cheek, “I hate do this, but we should get going. We needed be out of here ten minutes ago.” Both straighten their clothes and tried to clean up as much as they could. Felicity fixed her top and skirt, while Oliver got his shirt straighten out.

“Yeah, we don’t need security to find as half clothes,” she smiled up at him. Just as they were leaving Felicity looked towards the glass and saw a huge smudge on it. She looked up at Oliver.

“Well, the cleaning crew will have something to talk about when they see that,” Oliver smiled, Felicity hit him in his chest with her flat palm.

“Ass,” she said. “Come on loverboy, let’s get out of here.”

“Alright,” he wrapped his arm around her shoulders both walking out of the suite. Smiling from ear to ear as they head down to her office to pick up her purse and jacket, then heading back to her place to spent time with each other. 

 

A few days later, Thea, Iris, Caitlyn, and Felicity were sitting at the hotel bar in Boston. Caitlyn and Felicity traveled with the team this time since it was extended road trip, Thea and Iris decided to fly out part of the road trip. The four women were waiting for the team to get back from a late practice.

“Oliver Queen heading towards being a King?” the sports announcer said on the TV up on the bar wall. “With trade deal line looming tomorrow, the big rumor is Marksmen star forward Oliver Queen is locating to a new team. We are just waiting for the official word of who the Marksmen are getting in return.”

The four women went silent, “Felicity!” Thea spoke up and snapped her out of her silence. “Don’t listen to the sports news. There’s always these rumors in the last 24 hours before the trade deadline.”

“But what if he does het traded?” Felicity turned to focus on Thea completely.

“It’s part of the game, Lis. I know it’s a tough thing to swallow but it happens all the time. He loves you and you love him, you guys will figure it out if anything happens.

“Yeah maybe,” Felicity mumbled. Felicity looked towards the door and her love walked through the door with some of his teammates.

Oliver looked up and saw his Felicity, she was wearing the black pencil skirt and white shirt with black polka dots he saw before taking off for practice. She looked beautiful, he walked up to her to slip his hand on her cheek and giving her a passionate kiss.

“Hey beautiful,” Oliver said as he grazed her cheek. He could see that her smile didn’t reach her eyes like it always did. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just had a rough day?” Felicity said. “Come sit down.” She patted the bar seat beside her.

A small group of them sat by the bar and ate supper, chatting among themselves. Felicity was usually quiet, Oliver was worried about her. As everyone was leaving for the evening, Oliver grabbed Felicity’s elbow as she started to get up from her seat. She looked up and questioned him with just a look. He nodded his head towards the balcony doors leading out to the small garden outside. It was a cool day in Boston, but it wasn’t cold enough to freeze.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked as they stepped outside.

Felicity stayed quiet for a few minutes, he wasn’t going to rush her. He just wanted her to talk to him, so he will wait till she was ready.

“I’m just…” Felicity started to say. “…I saw something on the news and I’m...I don’t want you to get traded.”

“Baby,” he lightly stoked her jaw. “I know you are worried about tomorrow, but this is my life. Our life now, even if I do get traded it’s only a few months till the off season and Star City is my home…You are my home.”

“We just got together, and I don’t want to be someone that let’s a long-distance relationship to destroy us.”

“I don’t want…” he paused. “Felicity, I don’t want you to worry about anything every year the same rumors go around about me going to another team. Then every year the trade day pasts, and I’m still a Marksmen.” His thumb grazed along her bottom lip.

Felicity started to calm down as he gave her a kiss on the lips. She didn’t want to be this girl that would freak out about everything that had to do with her boyfriend. But not being able to be with him, it hurt just thinking about it. Snapping her out of her thoughts again as he took her hand in his. He wrapped his arms around her as they stood outside enjoying their closeness. 

“Well I should head up to my room, I have an early practice and game tomorrow,” Oliver kissed her cold forehead.

“Yeah, I have an early morning. I’m meeting some school friends for breakfast.”

“Right, you went to MIT,” Oliver opened the balcony doors. “How do you feel about being back in Boston?”

“Some days I miss this city, but then again I have found a new home in Star City. I have good friends, plus someone has my heart too.” She looked up at him and giving him the biggest smile.

“I’m glad you decide to come to Star City,” Oliver whispered in her ear, His lips touched his cheek and stayed there for a few seconds.

Saying good-bye to each other in the elevator as it reached the floor of the players. Felicity was a floor above them, smiling at her as the elevator door closed. He blew a huge breath out, he silently prayed that tomorrow after 1 pm he was still in a Marksmen jersey.

 

The next day, Felicity was walking into the restaurant to meet her school friends when her phone vibrated. She looked at her phone and her heart dropped, ‘Marksmen trades forward to Kings’. Before she could call someone, her name was called behind her. Her two friends she was meeting were smiling at her as she walked towards them. Before long, her friends took her attention away from her phone she couldn’t even get a text message to Thea or even to check her phone. This was the longest breakfast ever, finally two hours later she was on her way out of the restaurant. Her phone was to her ear before she walked out the door.

“Thea!” she spoke out loudly. “I got a notification why didn’t anyone message me.”

“Felicity…”

“I’ve been sitting on eggshells for the past two hours; my bitch friends wouldn’t shut up and now I could be saying good-bye to my boyfriend now cause he’s going to the   
Kings now.”

“FELICITY!” Thea yelled to get her attention. Felicity shut you mouth. “It wasn’t Ollie, Ronnie got traded to the Kings then to Toronto.”

“Oh,” her whole body relax. “Oh my god, Cait must be so devastated.”

“She’s doing okay, are you on your way to the arena?” Thea asked.

“Yeah, I’m just grabbing a cab. I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.”

“Good, because Ollie is worried about you.”

“Tell him I’ll see him soon.”

Felicity hung up as she got into a green cab and headed towards the arena. Felicity kept replaying the words Thea said, ‘It’s wasn’t Ollie’ she couldn’t wait to have his arms around her.

 

Oliver was going through his post practice strengthen with one of the trainers. The trainers room at Boston Gardens was extremely small. His knee was being stretched out when he heard heels on the tile floor, and they were coming fast. There wasn’t a lot of people that wore heels down in the organization, Felicity popped into his mind. Just then blond hair whipped around the corner of the door frame. He didn’t even have time to say anything before arms wrapped around his neck.

“Felicity,” his arms wrapped around her body. “Hey, hey it’s okay.” He could feel her shoulders tremble, he rubbed her back. Finally letting go, Felicity stood up and looked at Oliver lying on the table.

“I fuckin’ hate trade deadline day,” she looked up at the clock. There was still an hour before the deadline was done.

“I’m sorry, I was hoping it would have pasted without any trades from us. I’m glad Thea told you, I didn’t know about the trade till after practice when the whole team was told. I got worried when I didn’t hear from you. I knew you had your lunch, how was your lunch anyway?”

“Total agony, I saw the news of a Marksmen forward got traded, but no name. My friends wouldn’t let me have a minute to myself, so I couldn’t check any news.”

“Well I’m here, so it wasn’t me.”

“This sport is going to kill me.” Felicity blew out a breath. Felicity leaned down and gave Oliver a kiss on the lips. “I’ll let to get back to…whatever this is.” they both laughed and Felicity left the room. Oliver was glad today he was still a Marksmen as he leaned back against the neck pillow as the trainer continued.


	12. Quick Whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going perfect for Oliver Queen, but once again something out of the blue happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick whistle - A stoppage in play that occasionally occurs when an on-ice official view of the puck is obstructed while the puck is still moving or playable but the official stops the play with a whistle.
> 
> Hey everyone...this story is almost done. Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments and kudos for this story. Tommy is back cause we all miss him haha. But this is the climax so settle in and enjoy the ride.

Oliver was slowly waking up, his face buried in his girlfriend’s neck. He took a deep breath in and as he tighten the arm wrapped around her naked waist, his hand spread across the smooth skin of her stomach. He loves when he can wake up to her in the mornings. His lips start to kiss along her neck knowing that she was waking up since her breathing changed. She started to move from under his arm, she moaned as Oliver started to travel his lips down her body. His fingers found the spot he was searching for; his finger lightly graze over her slightly swollen clit. A soft moan came from deep within her making Oliver grinned as a thought came to his mind.

He softly moved down the bed trying not wake her completely, his fingers lightly touching her clit. Smiling as he kissed the bottom of her stomach just before the fold of her legs. Moving down slowly, he wrapped his hand on her smooth thigh and opened her legs to fit himself between her legs. He slowly licked the folds as his fingers caressed the out lips of her wetness. Oliver placed her one leg over his shoulder and wrapped his lips around her clit. Darting his tongue out as he worked over her clit, wrapping his arms around her legs as her legs started to twist around. Dragging his tongue away from her aroused clit making his way down to her waiting core. His tongue slipping inside her as his thumb brushed against her clit, her loud moan filled the room. He felt her hand go through his hair, lightly grabbing a chunk of hair as his tongue in and out her, her juices running down his tongue. 

“Oliver,” Felicity’s breathless voice snapped him out of his bliss, Oliver slid his tongue back up to cover her entire clit with his mouth again. Smiling as he teased her with his mouth and slipping his two fingers inside where his mouth had been seconds ago. His fingers easing in and out slowly, making her move under his arms. She was close, both of them could feel it. He traced her name over and over with his tongue, just about to complete her name the second time when she clinched his slowly moving fingers inside her. His name tore out of her mouth as his fingers dripped of her juices as she trying to catch her breath. He wasn’t stopping till he got everything out of her as he felt her tug on his hair.

“Holy frack,” she breathes out. Out of the times she has been with Oliver, this was the most intense orgasm she’s ever had with him. Felicity lifted her head and looked down at Oliver as she stroked his short hair, he was rested his head on top of her lower stomach. Her left leg still draped over his shoulder. “Well that was way better wake up call then my alarm clock.” Oliver smiled at her, she could still see her juices glistening on his mouth and chin.

“You know I could get use to that,” she continued as Oliver kissing up her body, her left breast being circled by this his hot mouth. His tongue teasing her nipple making her hard, then kissing over to her right breast to repeat the same action. Finally taking her lips, she could taste her self on his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. The kiss only lasted a other minute before Oliver’s phone went off on the side table, they tried to ignore it but they phone kept going off.

“Fuck!” Oliver broke the kiss to leaned over and grabbed his phone off the table. “What!” he barked out not even looking at who was calling him.

“Whoa, buddy!” Tommy’s smooth voice came though the ear piece. “Why so hostile?”

“Tommy, what do you want?” Oliver toned down his voice as he settled back over top of Felicity’s body. She covered her mouth as she laughed while she looked at Oliver talking to his best friend.

“Just wanted to see how you and your beautiful blond girlfriend were doing?” Tommy’s voice was filled with glee.

“We are fine, but I’m going to have to call you later.” Oliver said as Felicity started to kiss down his neck.

“Oh…OH! I’m sorry, you were probably having sexy time. Sorry…just wanted to let you know that I’m coming into town tomorrow. Staying a few days, Thea knows. Anyway… yeah, I’ll talk to later. Have fun you crazy kids.”

Before Oliver could answer Tommy, he hung up. Oliver shook his head and tossed his phone over his shoulder as Felicity grinded against his erection. Felicity staring at him, “How is Mr. Merlyn?”

“Apparently coming to town tomorrow for a few days,” Oliver sighed. “And Thea knows already.”

Just as Felicity was about to speak when Oliver’s loud alarm went off. If he didn’t get up now he would be late for practice. He frowned and rolled over to shut off his alarm clock. “I’ll should get up and head to practice.”

“Oh okay,” Felicity covered her body with a sheet as she rolled over to looked at her phone. It was 7:30 in the morning, “I have to head home anyways, shower and get changed for work.”

Oliver crawled over her, his hand lightly tracing along her arm as he buried his face into her neck. “You know you could leave clothes here. So, you don’t have to always rush over to your place to get ready for work.”

“I’ll think about it,” she smiled up at him.

“Good,” he gave her a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom to shower. Felicity popped into the bathroom while he was in shower to say good bye. Oliver popped his head out to give her a kiss good-bye, Felicity dragged her fingers through his scruff, wet from the shower. Even though they were going to see each other in a few hours, they were still going to miss each other. Both Oliver and Felicity hated being away from each other even for a short amount of time.

 

The next day, Felicity was sitting at her desk, this morning she found a glitch in her program. Frustrated because her coding wasn’t working the way it was supposed to. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Looking up to see Tommy Merlyn standing at her opened door, he was leaning against the frame.

“Seriously…who do I have to talk to, so they don’t let in the riff-raff anymore!” Felicity sat back in her office chair.

“Riff-Raff? Ms. Smoak, you hurt my heart…” Tommy stepped into her office.

“Oh no, not little old me.” Felicity rested her hand on her chin as she started to giggle. “How are we, Mr. Merlyn?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. He hated being called that, “I’m fine. My flight was long and it smelled like feet. I’m glad to be home for a couple of days. Are you watching the game with Thea and me tonight?”

Felicity smiled, “I was planning too. Unless you don’t want me too.”

Tommy laughed as he took a seat across from Felicity. “Lissy, it would honor to spend time with you.”

“You are a charmer, Thomas Merlyn.” Felicity smiled.

“Oh, trust me, I know he is,” both Felicity and Tommy jumped as Oliver walked into the office. “Merlyn,” Oliver walked over and slapped Tommy on the shoulder.

“Queenie,” he laughed as he nodded at Oliver. Oliver walked past Tommy and leaned down to give Felicity a kiss on the cheek. “Hi,” he whispered as he touched her cheek. They both smiled at each other and a cough came from other side of the room. 

They both looked over and saw Tommy smiling. “Yeah, I’m still here.”

“Sorry,” Felicity laughed as she hid her mouth behind her hand.

“It’s okay, I’m just happy he’s happy.” Tommy smiled “Anyways you promised me lunch, Ollie.” Tommy’s eyebrow went up as he looked at his best friend.

“Needy much?”

“I missed you, she gets to have you all the time. I want some Oliver time too.”

“You know I’m not a piece of meat?”

“Yes, you are.” Felicity spoke and turned instantly red, realizing she spoke what she was thinking. Oliver and Tommy both turned towards her, shocked faces. “I’m sorry, my   
brain to mouth filter is not working today, apparently.” She got quieter at the end of the sentence.

“Oh, tonight is going to be fun.” Tommy stood up and slapped Oliver on the chest. “Later Smoaks!”

“Behave you two. He has a game tonight.”

“We will be fine.” Oliver said as he smiled at her and walked out of her office.

“God, I hope so,” as she said to herself as she went back to her computer and the task she was working on before she got interrupted.

 

Felicity made her way down the arena stairs, the first period was almost underway. She was running late, because she forgot her Queen jersey at home this morning. As she got half way down where usually Thea’s seats, Tommy was standing up waiting for her with a huge smile on his face.

“Well, hello gorgeous,” Tommy said as she landed on the step. “I’m glad you can make it.”

“Sorry, I had to run home and get my jersey. I forgot it this morning before coming to work,” she stepped into the row and gave Thea a hug. Felicity sat down in the middle of Tommy and Thea.

“You got here before the game started, so it’s all good.” Thea said patting her leg as she sat down.

“Well ladies, I’m going to get a drink, would you like anything?” Tommy got up waiting for the two women to answer him. 

“Oh, a beer and maybe some nachos with extra jalapeños…and a pretzel.” Felicity answered and looked up at Tommy with his eyebrow up questioning her. “What? I’m really hungry.”

“Me too. Everything she’s having.” Thea added. 

“Jeez, I’m only one-man ladies,” he started up the stairs. “This is going to be interesting.” He mumbled as he climbed the stairs trying to figure out how he was going to carry all of that back to the seats.

As they waited, Felicity and Thea watched as the players were coming out for the pre-game introductions. Tonight’s game was against Anaheim Ducks, from what Felicity could understand it was going to be a rough game. Anaheim had big, physical players but they were goal scorers. But the team had been on a slump lately. Advantage Marksmen, Oliver looked up and saw both girls watching the team skate around as they announced firsts lines for both teams. He nods his head to them as they both wave. As he looks up, he sees Tommy coming down the stairs with both of his hands full of food. He laughs as he skates up to where Roy was waiting for the puck to be passed to him.

“What’s so funny?” Roy asked shifting from one skate to another.

“Tommy,” he pointed his stick to where Tommy was coming down the stairs. His balancing the food and beer without spilling anything. 

Roy looked over at Thea’s brother from another mother, he was carrying at least four drinks and a whole lot of food.

“He’s just as whipped as we are,” Roy laughed as he skated towards the puck being passed to him.

Oliver just nodded in agreement as he took off towards the small play Barry was setting up, taking the pass from Barry square on his blade and wristed it pass Ray’s shoulder.

By the end of the first period, the Marksmen were up by 2 goals. Anaheim came out in the second and tying it 2-2. A bounce and almost called back goal and they were even after two. Now the third period, they lined up to take the face off in the middle of the green arrow head. Barry won the face off with his fast hands, passing it back to Roy as Oliver rushed up the ice. They got it into the Ducks zone, Oliver tossed the puck around the boards to Barry on the other side. Oliver rushed towards the goaltender, making sure he blocked his line of sight as Mick shot the puck from the point and missed the net completely. 

As Oliver was battling Ryan Kesler in front of the net, lightly shoving each other as much as they could to gain the space. From the top of the blue line, Rene regained the puck and snapped a wrist shot that headed towards the net. The puck hit the goalie square in the middle of his jersey, bouncing off and landing right on Oliver’s stick. He pushed the puck through the goalie pads, it crossed the goal line and hit the back of the net.

“Fuck ya!” Oliver threw his hands up in the air, skated off to celebrate with his teammates. Oliver looks up and saw the three people he loves cheering for him. Skating to the bench, tapping the rest of the team’s gloves in celebration.

“Nice job Rene,” he tapped Rene on the back as they sat down on the bench. 

“Thanks Hoss.”

Oliver watched as the game continued, Anaheim had a few more chances but nothing got past Ray. Dig called up Oliver’s line since it was an Anaheim icing call. There lines were out matched, but that was the point of putting the 1st line out against the tired 3rd line of the Ducks. Barry took the face-off, and won. Passing it to Oliver, which snapped a shot towards the goal and went 5-hole right threw to the back of the goal. Barry tackled him as he threw up his arms up in the air. They were ahead by two again.

Celebrating as they headed back to the bench, Coach Dig wanted them to stay out to take the draw again. Barry was about to take it but got tossed out. Oliver skated in to take the draw, getting down with his stick on the ice, looking into the eyes of the Kesler. He smiled and put his stick down, as the referee dropped the puck. Both battled for it, but Oliver won and tossed it back to the defenceman. Taking his eyes of Kesler for a second, the he suddenly felt himself falling and exploding pain coming from his lower body then the back of his head. The pain was so bad that he passed out as he heard one of the trainers trying to talk to him.

As Felicity took her seat, she felt like her heart was beating out of her chest from that last goal. She watched as Oliver line up for as face-off after Barry got ejected from the circle. Oliver took his place and won the face-off. Next thing she knew, the player that he faced offed against swung his stick right in to Oliver’s bad knee. But the player wasn’t done, as Oliver fell to the ground the player slammed his stick into the back of Oliver’s helmet. Felicity stood up immediately, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oliver,” she whispered to herself as she heard Thea yell from beside her.

Oliver wasn’t moving on the ice, Felicity watched the trainer make his way on to the ice instantly. Not even a minute and he was waving the EMT’s to come out from the side opening. “He’s not moving,” Felicity spoke with terror in her voice.

Thea grabbed her hand as Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to shield her away from the action that was happening on the ice. Thea was trying to see what was going on, she only saw a few trainers and EMT’s working on getting him secure. Looking at Felicity, seeing how worried she was seeing that Oliver wasn’t moving.

After a few minutes they finally got him on the gurney and rushing him off the ice. Felicity was looking hard and could see his fingers were moving. “His finger moved!” Felicity yelled as she looked towards Thea and Tommy.

“Come on,” Tommy grabbed her hand both women’s hands. Felicity looked one more time as she lost sight of him. The crowd quietly clapped as Felicity made her way up the stairs with Tommy and Thea. They rushed down to the Tommy’s rental car and headed to the hospital to SC Med that was a few blocks away. 

Felicity, Thea, and Tommy were sitting in the hard chairs of the emergency waiting room. The three of them had been waiting there for about an hour. Tommy went to get water for the three of them, as he was walking towards looking at two girls seeing if he could read their faces. But it didn’t look promising.

“Anything?” Tommy asked as he sat down beside Thea handing her a water. 

“No, nothing,” Thea said taking a gulp of water. She looked over a Felicity, she was chewing on her ring fingernail.

“This is fucking bullshit,” Felicity stood up and started to walk back and forth. “Why aren’t they telling us anything?” Stomping her heeled covered foot on the white tile.

Felicity sat back down with a huff and taking her tablet out of her large bag. “I’ll find out what the fuck is going on?” Thea and Tommy looked over and saw code scrolling across the screen.

“Ok, that didn’t sound illegal at all.” Tommy made a face as he watched her fingers ran across the screen.

“Hacking isn’t illegal per say…” her fingers were going a mile a minute. Thea and Tommy look down at the screen she was holding, the hospital emblem appears on the screen.

“Shit, did she…?” Tommy started to say as he continued to watch her go through screen after screen.

Her arm shot up in a fist pump, making Tommy and Thea jumped back in their seats, “Found it, there is blood tests results pending. Braced knee waiting for…”

“Queen family,” a doctor loudly spoke. All three of them shot up and looked towards the dark-haired men with a white coat walking towards them.

“HERE!” The three spoke loudly. He pivots towards them.

“I’m his sister,” Thea spoke. “This is his girlfriend Felicity Smoak and his brother Tommy Merlyn.” Acknowledge the two-other people standing with her.

“Hello Ms. Queen, can we talk about your brother’s condition.” The doctor looks between the three people. “In private.”

“Whatever you want to say to me, you can say to all of us. We are family.” Thea folded her arms across her chest as she looked up at the doctor with her narrowed eyes.

“Okay, if you wish. Oliver has a major concussion and broken nose. But those will all heal in no time but the major thing is knee, the main ligament in his already damaged knee is completely torn. He’s going to need multiple surgeries just for him to walk normally.” 

“Okay,” Thea said as she felt Felicity freeze beside her. “What does that mean?”

“It means Ms. Queen; you brother’s hockey career is done.” The three of them all gasped. Felicity and Thea both leaned into Tommy as they start to tear up

“Can we see him?” Tommy spoke up as he wrapped his arms around the two women that were starting to cry.

“Not right now, they took him up to get a couple of scans on his knee. Someone will come get you when he’s brought back to his room.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Tommy said as he shook the doctor’s hand as he let go of Thea’s shoulder. The doctor turned and made his way back through the thick doors. He turned around and saw the two most important women in Oliver’s life consoling each other, Felicity and Thea sat down on the plastic chairs again.

About 20 minutes later, a curvy red-headed nurse came out to grab the three of them. They followed her to where Oliver had a private room, they stood outside the room and looked in the window. Oliver was lying on the hospital; his eyes were closed, and he was lying there stiff as a board. All three of them took a breath as Tommy opened the large yellow coloured door. As they got closer, Oliver had an IV coming out of the arm. His injured leg was elevated up with a couple of pillows as a steady beep of the machine beside his bed.

“Oh Oliver,” Felicity whispered to herself. She walked around the other side of the bed. She lightly stroked his forehead with her fingers as he slept peacefully.

Thea sat down on the chair that was closest to the door. “He’s going to be devastated about his knee. His whole life has been hockey. I don’t want him to go back to the guy he was before.”

“Speedy, he wouldn’t. There is too much in his life that he cares about to go back to the jackass he was before.” Tommy laid a hand on her shoulders.

Felicity took Oliver’s hand and gave it a squeeze, she was making sure that he knew she was there with him. She squeezed his fingers again but this time his moved against hers. Felicity looked up and saw Oliver eyes flutter open.

“Oliver,” Felicity spoke catching attention of the other two people in the room. “Baby,” she stepped forward and leaned down to let him see her completely.

His eyes were half open, he was still looked out of it. “Speedy, let me sleep. I’ll play with you later…Promise.” His eyes closed again, as a light snore came out of his nose.

“Well, I didn’t think I sounded like you, Thea.” Felicity looked at his sister and Tommy.

Thea made a face and shook her head. “Must be the concussion.”

“I hope so, or there are some major questions I need to ask my bestie when he wakes up.” Tommy shakes his head.

The next few hours, the three of them would take turns being awake as Oliver slept. Oliver would wake up every now and again, saying the most incoherent things. Around three in the morning, Tommy was sitting with Oliver when he heard moaning coming from Oliver. He looked over at the two women with their heads laying on each other’s shoulders as they slept soundly.

“Tommy,” Oliver groaned. He opened his eyes completely. “Where am I?” He looked around the room. “What happened?” 

“You had an accident on the ice at tonight’s game.” Tommy said. “The doctor will be by in a few hours to talk to you.”

There was a silence between them. Oliver gave Tommy a serious look. “How bad is it?”

“It’s bad, Ollie. You have a major concussion, broken nose.” Tommy said as Oliver looked at him.

“What else?” As he looked at his raised knee.

“You knee is fucked man,” Tommy with a said tone. “It’s career ending.”

Oliver leaned back his head and held back the tears, “Fuck!” 

“The doctor will be able to tell you more tomorrow,” he patted his friend’s arm. Oliver looked up and towards the couch on the other side of the room. Thea had shifted down and now was laying on Felicity’s thigh as she wrapped his arms around her leg.

“Are they okay?” He nodded towards the both girls that he loved so much.

“They are both worried as hell,” he sighed. “I finally got them to sit and lay down about an hour ago.”

“Okay good,” Oliver was feeling drowsy again. “I’m going back to sleep again. Keep them safe, Tommy.”

“I will buddy, Don’t you worry.” Oliver fell asleep again.

This was going to be a messy few weeks, but with everyone here to help. It was going to be hard, but Tommy knew that everything was going to be okay as he looked at Oliver sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG right...the last chapter is going to be a emotional roller-coaster just for heads up. See you soon.


	13. Hat Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from his injury, Oliver is denial but of course he does what Oliver does...he pushes. Now everyone is worried, does everything work out in the end???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat-trick - When one player scores three goals in one game. Fans will honor the player by throwing their hats onto the ice.
> 
> Hello everyone...well here it is the last chapter. It's been a ride hasn't it. Thank you everyone for being along for the ride, Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks, you guys are awesome!!! On to the next story...

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, the sun was peaking through the small opening in the curtains of his bedroom. He moved his legs around feeling the stiffness in his injured one, he’s only been out of the hospital for two weeks. But it’s been a long two weeks, Thea has been waiting on him hand and foot. All he wanted to do was get back in to his normal routine, but he was told that he would have to take it easy for a few more week. Today he had an appointment with the knee specialist, they were going check out how bad the damage is in knee. As he turned his head, an empty space was cold beside him. He frowned, Felicity hasn’t spent the night since he came home from the hospital. She hasn’t spent any time with him at all.

“Ollie?” Thea knocked on his bedroom door.

“Yeah,” he grunted out.

“Oh, good you are up!” She opened the door. “We have to leave in half an hour for the doctor’s. You need help getting up?” She asked as she leaned against the door frame.

“I’m not completely crippled, Speedy.” Oliver sat up and shifted his tightly wrapped knee off the bed. 

“Yes, you keep saying that. But who fell yesterday getting off the couch. Then bitched the rest of the night…” Thea trailed off at the end know that her brother was giving her a dirty look.

“I’ll be fine, and I’ll be ready,” he said as he reached for his crunches beside the bedframe and helped him stand up slowly.

“Okay fine, grumpy asshole.” Thea bounced out of his room and down the hall. Oliver grunts as he lifted himself up to fast and his head started to spin. He stood on place till he got his room to stop spinning. After gaining back his ground he got himself in to the bathroom and got into the shower, he was still gaining his strength back but he was glad that there was a bench in his shower.

After his quick shower, he got dressed in a pair of track pants and Marksmen sweatshirt, as he took a breath in he could smell Felicity’s perfume on the material of the shirt. Last time that Felicity was staying overnight, she was wearing this sweatshirt around the apartment. He groaned realizing how much he miss her as he made his way out to the living room where his sister was sitting by the kitchen drinking a bottle of water and reading a magazine.

“Good,” Thea said as she looked up from her magazine. “I thought you would have made us late.”

He squinted his eyes at her annoying tone. “You’re a brat.” 

She stuck out her tongue and gets up, “Well, let’s head out.” Thea grabbed the keys and waited for Oliver to get to the door. Getting down the garage and she helped him in to the black SUV. Instead of watching people walking pass him out on the street, he grabbed his phone and tapped Felicity number. He just wanted to hear her voice, but her voicemail kicked in. Oliver sighed as he hung up the phone and threw it on the dash in front of him.

As they pulled in to the underground parking at the office building where the specialist offices were. Pulling into an empty stall, Thea hopped out and got to Oliver’s side to help him. Oliver waved her off feeling like he was useless enough. They made there way up to 30th floor and checked in, which they rushed them in to a room. Just as they stepped into the room, Oliver heard familiar heels coming from behind him. He turned and saw Felicity sprinting down the hall towards Thea and himself.

“Oh, thank god. I thought I miss the appointment,” Felicity said out of breath, leaning her hand on Thea’s shoulder for a second. “Hi,” she reached up and gave him a kiss him on the cheek.

He relaxed finally, the warmth of her lips was just what he needed. The three-people walked into the room, Oliver eased into the chair beside the desk. Thea sat down into the other chair and Felicity stood behind him placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“Oliver,” the tall doctor walked in, he had short grey hair and glasses with broad shoulders. “Hello, I’m Doctor Martin Stein.”

“Hello,” the doctor looked down at him, then looking at the other two people in the room. “This my sister Thea Queen and my girlfriend Felicity Smoak.” He said as he touched her hand that was on his shoulder.

“Ladies,” he smiled at the two women. “Alright, let’s get down to business.” He opened the large brown file. “Astonishing.”

“Okay,” Oliver said confused.

“Sorry, Mr. Queen. But the damage to your knee…I’ve never in my career seen this before. The file says you injured your knee 5 years ago?”

“Yeah, dirty play when I was playing in Russia. I healed and came back to play in the US. Do you know how long will my recovery and rehab is going to take?”

Doctor Stein went silence, a somber look came across his face as he looked to the two women in the room with them.

“Mr. Queen,” Doctor Stein started. “Oliver, it’s going to take at least a year to recover at least. We need to do another surgery just to repair the rest of the damage in your knee.

“Surgery?”

“Yes, we have to do a total knee replacement. Even after that your ligaments around your knee are completely heal. It’s going to take a long time or ever to have proper movement in your knee.”

“So, what does that mean?”

“Oliver, as far as your hockey career, your career is done. We must replace the one knee and the other one is damage also but that could heal with time.”

Every muscle went limp in his body. The only thing repeating his mind is that he can’t play hockey anymore. He doesn’t believe it, he can’t believe it. He’s only 31 years old, he’s got a few years left to play. There was a slight squeeze on his shoulder, he looked up at Felicity. She tried to put a smile on her face, but her eyes were filled with sadness.

“When do you want to schedule Oliver’s surgery for?” Thea asked leaning forward in her chair.

“As soon as possible, we scheduled it for middle of next week. Then his recovery can start as soon as possible once he’s healed up.” Doctor Stein said. “How does that sound, Oliver?”

Oliver just stared at the doctor, he must have nodded. He didn’t know what to say he knew he might need another surgery. But to have his career just completely stopped like this. The hand of Felicity squeezed his shoulder again brought him out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry Oliver, I know this is a big blow. But I don’t think you want to be completely crippled by 35. You are a good player, but I’ve seen you be a good teacher to the younger players on the team. Maybe that would be away to go in the future.” Dr. Stein smiled at him, knowing trying to give him options outside of playing the game.

“Let’s get the surgery over with before we make decisions on my career.” Oliver finally spoke with an attitude. 

“Ollie, don’t be an ass.” Thea said.

Oliver got up slowly, placing his crutches under his arms. “I’ll see you next week, doc.” He walked out of the office, not waiting for his sister or girlfriend. The two girls finally caught up to him at the elevators. The both stayed quiet as they road the elevator down to the garage.

“Oliver,” Felicity lightly touched his arm as they reach the car. “I have to go back to work, but I will come over after work. I’ll bring some dinner, how does that sound?”

“Now you want to spend time with me, where were you the last couple of days.” Oliver snapped back at her. Felicity eyes grew wide from his bluntness.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been busy with work since the star player was hurt. Plus, I’ve been afraid being around you. I don’t want to hurt you anymore, my love.”

He wrenched out of her grip and got into the open elevator door. Thea stood there with her mouth opened completely shocked. She couldn’t believe her brother just said that to Felicity ‘I’m so sorry.’ Thea mouthed to Felicity as she saw the small blond have tears in her big blue eyes.

“I’m going to go wait for the next one,” Felicity stood there as the elevator doors closed on the siblings. 

“You are such an asshole, Ollie.” Thea said as he leaned on his crutches looking at the shiny walls. The rest of the way home, the two siblings stayed completely quiet. 

 

Felicity made it back to work in recorded time, she breezed by the entire team and coaching staff without saying a word to one person. Once she stepped into her office and closed her door, the tears started rolling down her cheek. She fell in to her office chair, she couldn’t believe how Oliver was acting towards her today. She was just trying to help him though what she knows is going to be a difficult time. Losing time crying her eyes, the next thing she knew there was soft knock at her door.

“Come in,” Felicity saying softly through her sobs. 

Lyla opened the door, “Felicity I need to…” Lyla looked up and saw Felicity tear stained face and let her file fall to the side of her body. “Felicity, are you okay?”

Felicity shook her head no and tears started to roll down her cheeks again. Lyla came over and sat down on the edge of her desk, she put her hand on Felicity’s shoulder trying to calm her down.

“What happen?” Lyla asked. 

“Oliver’s doctor appointment didn’t go as well as we hoped, and Dr. Stein pretty much gave him the worst possible news. Which in turn made him lash out at his sister and me. His words hurt and now...” Felicity said as she sucked back the tears as much as she could to speak.

“The doctor diagnose wasn’t good?” Lyla asked.

“He’s done, his hockey career is finished.” She looked up at her friend with sadness. “His knee is shot, he’s got a surgery next week for a complete knee replacement. He can’t play anymore.”

“Oh no.”

“His attitude after he found out…I don’t even know how to explain it.” She paused and look up at Lyla. “Just the words hurt so much. He was just so mean, and I didn’t even mean not to be there since he came home but it’s been so busy here…”

“Felicity, he’s trying process everything and you were the first person that tried to talk to him. Don’t take it to heart. Being around this sport long enough, you see this. He’s going to go through a lot of shit while is recovering from this surgery.” Lyla paused as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “His moods are going to be worse then PMS.”

Felicity laughed as she sniffled, “I just don’t know if he will even let me help him.”

“He will, just don’t back down from him,” Lyla stood up and straightened her jacket. “Now I got to go and phone your boyfriend and his agent to find out everything you just told me. Pretending is going to be hard, but I’ll do it.” She smiled at Felicity.

Felicity laughed again. “Felicity, go and talk to him. Make sure he has his women to help him get though this. If Oliver doesn’t want to listen, then beat his ass to the ground.”

For the first time in two hours, Felicity laughed. “Yeah I will. Thanks, Lyla.”

“No problem,” Lyla walked out of the room. Felicity grabbed her purse and headed to Oliver’s apartment. She was going to make sure that Oliver listened to her.

Oliver was sitting by kitchen table with his agent and Lyla, he was on the conference call with them for the last hour. He didn’t give two shits about this crap they were spewing out between the these two. He was watching Thea roam around the kitchen making some lunch for the two of them, but failing miserably.

“Oliver, we still support you whatever happens after the surgery. We can discuss further opportunities with the team when you are have recovered fully. But we can statement tomorrow about the injury and what’s in store for the future between you and the team.”

“My career isn’t over yet, Lyla. I’m going to claw my way back, and get back on the ice again. I’m just not ready to give up yet.” Oliver said knowing the two-other people on the phone stopped talking.

“Well,” Lyla paused trying to find the words. “What ever happens the team and I are here for you.”

“Thank you, Lyla.” 

They said good-byes and he finally hung up the damn phone as he slammed the phone down on the table. He looked up and Thea was no where to be seen, suddenly he heard the front door close. Looking up, Thea walked back into view with a smile on her face.

“Who was at the door?” He asked as there was nothing in her hands.

“You have a visitor, dear brother.” Thea stepped a side and Felicity rounded the corner with take-out bag in her hands.

“Hi,” she stood there awkwardly. “I didn’t know of you had any lunch yet, so I brought over some food over.”

Oliver was sitting at the table, just staring at her standing there. She looked as beautiful as she did this morning. She looked nervous as she stood at the edge of the island, he had been such asshole to her this morning. He regretted what he said to her, everything in his life was collapsing around him. He honestly didn’t know what he was going to do   
now.

“Thank you,” Oliver said as he slowly got up from the chair and walked over to where she was standing by the counter. Giving him a small smile. “I was wondering if we could talk,” She asked as she set the bag full of food on the marble countertop.

Nodding, Oliver gestured over to the living room couch and slowly made his way over to meet her. He felt her small hand on the bottom of his back. The hand felt hot against the shirt. Suddenly he didn’t hurt his leg didn’t hurt as her hand touch him. He slowly sat down as she sat down tucking her feet underneath her. 

“I’m sorry, Felicity.” Oliver spoke quietly. “I didn’t mean to go off on you. Just everything is happening so…” Felicity wrapped her hand around his, making him stop talking.

“I know this is a lot at once, but I didn’t want you to think I was hovering. To be honest I don’t know how to be around you, but I at the same time I feel horrible that I wasn’t here for you.” Felicity lowered her head down. Oliver placed his hand on her arm and started to console her, “I just…I should have been here. I don’t want you to think I don’t love   
you because your hurt.”

“Hey, hey,” he tipped her head up with his thumb. “Don’t be upset, honey. Everything has been crazy, I’m not going to lie I was worried when you didn’t come around. To many bad things going through my head. My head wasn’t in the right place when the doctor told me the news and I shouldn’t have took it out on you. I’m so sorry, Felicity.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. John actually had to push me out the door this morning to make sure I made it on time.”

Felicity grabbed both of his hands and giving him a squeeze. “How are you actually doing?”

“Honestly…confused, scared…determined, I really don’t know what my future holds anymore. I thought I had a couple of more years left playing hockey, but now I don’t know what I’m going to do. What am I going to do if I can’t play anymore?”

“First, you are going to have your surgery, then start rehab. Then we can both figure out what is next for you. But you have to concentrate on getting better.”

“I know…I know.”

“Plus, you have an awesome support system. Thea, Tommy, your teammates, management and me of course.”

“I’m so glad to have you in my life. What ever happens I will always be here for you no matter what. I love you, Oliver Queen.”

“And I love you, Felicity Smoak.” He leaned forward giving her a soft kissed on her soft pink-stained lips.

As they were kissing, suddenly gagging sounds were coming from the kitchen area. Oliver and Felicity broke their kiss and looked over as Thea was making face, “Speedy, everything okay?” Oliver smiled.

“Yup, just trying not to throw up. To much love in the air.” Thea retched her face. “The food is getting cold.”

“Yeah, we will be right there.” Oliver arranged himself to get up slowly from the couch with the help of his crutches. Felicity stayed right there in case he needed help. As the slowly made their way to the kitchen island to sit down. Felicity made sure that she had her hand on his back as they sat down to eat the meal she brought.

 

1 MONTH LATER…

As Oliver hopped on his crutches into the arena for the first time since he was wheeled out on a stretcher. It was the last game of the regular season, the Marksmen didn’t make the playoffs this year, Missing the last wild card by two points, Oliver made it though the back entrance as the security held the door open for him.

“Good to see you, Oliver.” Gerry the guard said.

“You too, Gerry.” 

Oliver headed towards the locker room, just before he opened the door he heard his name being called. He turned around slowly finding Lyla and Coach Diggle walking out of her office.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Diggle,” he smirked and hopped himself over to them. “How are you doing?”

“Good to see you, Oliver.” Diggle offered his hand and shook hands. “How did the surgery go?”

“Good, slowly starting to heal up,” Oliver said. “I’m starting rehab next week.”

There was an awkward silence between the three people as they stood in the hall.

“Actually, before you go in there and see the team. I would like to talk to you about something.” Lyla said as she looked at her husband. Dig nodded and walked over to the locker room doors. Oliver followed Lyla into her office and closed her door.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Oliver said as he lowered himself on to the chair.

“Well, I was talking it over with the owner and management team. We are down a local scout, and we were wondering if you wanted the job. That way you are still in the city while you recover, then once your knee is better we can start sending around to other parts of the country. Then we can go from here. Like I said before we don’t want to lose you from the organization, and I know you don’t want to leave us either. Since everyone you care about is lives here.

“Wow, a scout. I never really thought about being scout. I don’t know if I know how to be a scout.”

“You know what to look for, just look for all things what we need to be better. The skill, determination, all that jazz. You can shadow one of the other scouts for a while, then we can send you out on your own.”

“Yeah…Okay…yeah.” Oliver was shocked about what was going on here. He couldn’t believe that they were offering him a job. 

“Like I said once you’re totally healed we can start you traveling then see where you can go in the organization, maybe coaching if that’s what you want. We believe in you, Oliver. and we don’t want to go to another team.”

Oliver sat there quiet for a minute, “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“We would never give up on you.”

Talking for a few more minutes before Oliver headed towards the locker room. As he opened the locker room doors, the smell of sweat and equipment spray filled his nose.

“Queen? Is that really you?” a voice came from behind him. Oliver turned his head, Barry and Roy were standing in the hallway.

“Yup in the flesh…” he turned with his crutches to face the two of them. “How’s it going?”

As the Barry was about to answer, a few more teammates came out of the training room to greet Oliver. The boys were talking for awhile, when a deep voice came from behind them. “Oliver Queen?”

“Hey coach,” he turned to see Diggle come out of his office with his clipboard.

“How’s it going? How are you feeling?” Dig asked as he looked up and saw Oliver stopping with his crutches.

“A lot better, the surgery went well and now the recovery and rehab begins.”

“That’s good,” Diggle reached up and clapped him on the shoulder. “We have an on-ice practice in a few minutes, did you want to come watch?”

“Yeah sure. I’m just going to see Ms. Smoak, then I’ll be right out.” Digg smiled and nodded as he headed out through the dark green tunnel that led to the ice surface.

Oliver turned around slowly and headed down the hall towards his Felicity’s office. Getting closer to her office, her laughter could be heard coming down the hall from inside her office. He smiled as her laughter filled the hall, he missed her every time she wasn’t with him. Peeking around the corner of her window and saw her laughing and talking to Doctor Caitlyn. She looked beautiful with her blond hair tied back into her signature ponytail, she was wearing Sapphire blue dress with silver rings on the bottom that he loves on her.

He hopped up to the door, knocking as both women stopped talking immediately. He looked in and saw both women staring at him. “Hello ladies,” he smiled.

“Oh, Oliver…hi,” Caitlyn turned. “How are you feeling? Felicity said that your surgery went fantastically.”

“Yup, just rehab and recovery now. How are you doing Doctor Snow?”

“Good, I miss Ronnie every day. But I get to see him in a few days when I go to LA to watch him play.” Caitlyn smiled, a silence fell between them. Oliver looked up and caught Felicity’s eyes, her smile that reached all the way up her to her eyes. She looked so beautiful as she turned to face him.

“Well, I’m going just going to get out of your hair, good to see you Oliver.” Caitlyn passed by him, giving him a pat on the arm that rest on the handle of crutch.

“Goodbye, Cate. I’ll talk to you later,” Felicity smiled as she spoke for the first time since Oliver stepped came into the room.

“Hi,’ Felicity walked around her desk and right up to Oliver. Oliver looked down and leaned in to kiss her. She tasted like strawberries as she leaned back, he looked down an saw that she was wearing black fuck-me pumps that she wore on one of their dates.

“Hey baby,” Oliver felt Felicity slide her hands along his sides and wrapped her arms around his back. He kissed her temple as she squeezed him.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked as she moved aside as she pushed the chair out for him. “Come, sit down. You need to rest your knee, you just had major surgery.”

Oliver frowned but gave in to Felicity as he sat down on the chair. Felicity sat down on the edge of her desk just across from him. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, lightly touching his pant leg with her calf.

“So, I just had interesting meeting with Lyla a few minutes ago.” Oliver said as he leaned forward sliding his hand up her calf, cupping her knee with his large hand.

“What did Lyla have to say?” Felicity perked up with interest.

“Well, it seems that the team still wants me,” Oliver still couldn’t believe it, for the first time in months he was actually in a good mood.

“What do you mean they still want you,” Felicity was confused. “I thought you couldn’t play anymore.”

“Lyla wants me to local scout for the team, then work my way up through the office, maybe. I don’t know, they say they believe in me.”

“Oh my god, honey. That’s amazing.” She bent over and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him the tight hug. “I’m so excited for you, I’m so happy.” She started to pepper his face with kisses.

Oliver smiled as Felicity kissed his lips, “I know, I thought this knee would just bring me misery, but this is beyond what I thought could happen.” He locked up and took Felicity’s hands. “I get to stay here with my family, and you.” He squeezed her hands and smiled.

“I love you, Oliver Queen.” Felicity leaned over and kissed Oliver’s soft lips. Her hand came up and lightly touched his cheek, feeling the his soft facial stretched against her fingers and palm.

“And I love you, Felicity Smoak.” He said with his lips millimetres from Felicity’s lips. He could see a bright future ahead of him now, better then a few weeks ago. But right now, all he could think about was the beautiful blond women front of him. This was the women he going to marry, hopefully sooner then later. He has the three things he’s always wanted, hockey, family, and the love of his life. The perfect Hat-Trick!!


End file.
